Danny Hyde: Reap Me A Fourth Time
by TastingLatte
Summary: Danny Hyde is back in England, where she belongs. A future secured with Ciel Phantomhive, she must now wait - but will the world around her wait? Sebastian and Danny must navigate the waters between their unusual world and the one they want together, while still serving tea, and watching the Phantomhive family grow, training the next Watchdog. Part 4 of a Epic, Multi-Arc fic.
1. Sebastian POV: Chapter 1

**Danny is back in England! The adventure continues as Danny and Sebastian continue to grow together and Danny fights to protect her family from being pulled apart - either from within, or from without.**

 **This is the FOURTH arc in the Danny Hyde series. If you haven't read the first three arcs (Danny Hyde: One Reap - has arc 1 and 2 combined- & Three Reaps Full is arc 3), I suggest you go and read those as part of the epic (I MEAN EPIC) back story before this arc. I guess you can start here... but would you really start a book a ****third of the way in?**

 **As always, like, comment, enjoy, and wait in sweet, sweet anticipation.**

 **xxTL**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sebastian POV

I found myself wanting to twirl the tresses of Danny's hair as she and the young Master came back from America. I settled the warmer jacket around her shoulders and she smiled, a radiant and beautiful smile. The two months she was in America the Master and I did a tour of England, cleaning out the dens we had once cleaned, and I was able to cleanse the building darkness that I had suppressed as I delightfully took in the light that Danny made me bask in.

"And so we have apples," the young Master was saying. I looked over at him and he was looking at Danny as if she was a goddess of his dreams.

I looked back at Danny and saw the sparks in her eyes as she looked down at him. Oh, my, we don't have time for all this to go out slowly, my Master. That I am sure of. I directed the young Master into the automobile and gently told him that although Danny was his Tutor and his guardian whilst in America, they were home, and in England the Tutor was like me, a servant of his father's. The pout on his lips softened as we rode from the docks, and soon he was asleep. I reached out and laced my fingers with Danny.

"How many did you Feed on?"

She looked at me with a start. "Sebastian," she hissed and glanced back, making sure that the young Master was not awake. I smiled; she knew he wasn't. She looked out the window and sighed. "Six."

I tightened my hand around hers and drew her closer. That was more than we had since we came back mid-summer for her three months at the Manor. "You can't shake it can you?"

She shook her head and I smelled the tears. I brought her fingers up to my lips and kissed them gently, letting her lean more into me as we drove on. "The Earl is going to have a fit," she whispered. "He… he just… smells so good."

I sighed and drove on. I remembered those days when the smell of a Soul would pull me to do anything - a number of horrible things - to a body to dig out the taste of that Soul. I looked at her hand and felt it growing hotter, burning with the need to Fed, to Seal, to make a Contract. By the way Danny was breathing and looking at the young Master I figured we may be getting to London's darker sides sooner than I had hoped.

"Sebastian, I am scared of what this will do to him… to the relationship that we have between tutor and student," she glanced back at the still sleeping young Master. "He acted out when I was sent away last year." She snorted, "Just last year. And then he actively sought me to bring me back. And now… I am back and with the promise that… that Soul will be mine."

"As long as he understands," I added, repeating the one ultimate condition to the taking and Sealing of his Soul as hers. I sighed and pulled her closer to me, laying a hard kiss into ther temple as I moved the car through town, turning into the outskirts of London and heading north. "And how has his lessons gone?"

"How do you teach a child about Demons and Contracts?"

I made a small noise of understanding and she sighed. "For the Master and I… we had an adjustment period after I made the Contract. It wasn't the best of circumstances when I made it," I said after a moment. "He had been kidnapped, and when I met him, around the same age as the young Master himself, he had been abused, terribly abused, and almost dead. His weakest cry in that dark time is what brought me. I had to fight off others who were also interested," I smiled as I recalled the meeting. "Even powerful Demons make enemies. And I told him plainly I would give him his wish - to find those who hurt him, who kidnapped him, who had killed his parents, shattering his world and give him the opportunity to exact sweet revenge - in exchange for something in return. The more visible the Mark, the more powerful the Bond."

"And you took his right eye."

I smiled again and nodded, the delicious feeling of the blood of a child and the singing of a wounded, broken, Soul once more seemed to reach out as I recalled it. "Yes," I hissed, licking my lips. "I took something that I thought I could use. A child was asking such simple things, and he would not need the world to see our Bond for very long. Even as a small child the Master had power rolling off him. Delicious sureness in that request. I took it under a very limited understanding of the Master's part. And I suppose mine as well." Danny shifted and rested her head on my shoulder, looking up at me. "I thought I would be able to have his Soul within a few weeks, a month at most. And now, so many, many years have passed and we get whiffs of group doing a few similar things to children as they did to the Master. Even destroyed one of the places and men who had been key to the original kidnapping. But that was only one of the requests, one of the pieces of a larger puzzle."

"It sounds as if the Earl was smart enough at the time to know how to trap a Demon into serving him."

I chuckled and turned to kiss her forehead. "The Phantomhives are smart and resourceful. They have dealt with Demons and Angels before. As the Queen's and King's chosen family to carry on the legacy of Watchdogs, I am not the first to walk beside a Phantomhive. That I learned afterwards as well. But the young Master… he is devoted to you. Perhaps history and religious lessons are to be introduced?"

Danny sighed and I soon heard her steady breathing as she too slipped into sleep. Demons didn't sleep. There was no need. But for a Born Demon? I smiled and smoothly navigated the outer areas of London. My beloved was a unique Demon, so unique even the Undertaker had not many answers when I went to him over the months Danny and the young Master were gone. He had been cautious to tell me most Born Demons had been hunted and destroyed because their assistant Demon, the one who had caused them to become Demons in the first place, usually abandoned them. There would be no abandoning of my exquisite Demon.

It was well after midnight when we arrived back at the Manor and I woke the young Master and delivered him to the waiting arms of the Mistress. He yawned and thanked me, walked sleepily up the stairs, and clung to his mother's hand. I sighed and understood the choice that Danny was facing acutely. She had to make a Contract, or she would face something - what that something was, wasn't clear. But her hand burned, her skin, when I saw her in America five months previous, had looked raw and ready to fester. I walked back to the automobile and saw Danny still asleep. She would have to work on getting the young Master to understand what she was now that he accepted who she was. I cursed the Master for his stipulation even so I understood his desire to delay the Contract. Seeing ones son offered up to a hungry Demon must be a very difficult thing to watch. I stroked Danny's face as I finished parking the automobile. Watching my Demon suffer was also difficult. I carried her into the house, trying not to imagine the horrors she had to deal with as her craving for the young Master's Soul had made her seek out and Feed more than we normally did. I laid her down on the bed, so grateful to have her home, where we could face this together.

"Tomorrow, my love, I will ask you formally to start to become mine." I held her close and nuzzled her neck, trying to breath in every part of her warm lilac scent. "We will face the young Master and the Master together."


	2. Danny POV: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Danny POV

The wind blew another snow laden cloud over the plains of England and had trapped the Earl and Sebastian for an extra day, making the celebration of the Earl's birthday a day later. The young Master had peered out of the windows all day, being distracted by the possibility that his father would be home even so the cold seemed to only bring more snow.

Upon the young Master and my return from America, and the several pounds of apples that we brought as gifts, Sebastian had discussed a plan to help bring about the needed Contract between the young Master and myself. He was rightly appalled at how I had to keep the hunger at bay and had even thought about sending the young Master back when the need for his Soul, his beautiful sunshine scent, had gotten me into a frenzy. But I had stood firm and had fled, wondered Boston and came back the next morning ready for another day of picking the trees and teaching the young Master about farm life. Sebastian had suggested to intertwine the essentials of what we were - Demons - with what we promised - protection - and how not all was bad about protection coming from Demons. I had approached the topic cautiously and the young Master, very quick and able minded, had asked questions. "Why are Demons bad if they want to help?" "Wouldn't they be mean to us since they are are Demons?"

I lay awake asking the questions to Sebastian, and felt so much like the young Master, asking so many questions and struggled to answer them. "I'm a Tutor, Sebastian - I should know these things."

He stroked my face and smiled. "This is new, and I can ask some others if this sort of Contract has been made before." I looked at him and his fingertips felt so soothing. He kissed my left hand, the scabbing around my Mark red and hot. He licked it and it seemed to cool. "My beloved, perhaps… we should discuss something less pleasant?"

"Less than my slow turn into a craving Demon for the young Master?"

He smiled and kissed my neck. "You need to make a Contract."

I shoved him and sat up in bed. I turned to him and shook my head, my arms over my bare skin, as if I could hide from him. "Sebastian, no, please." I felt the tears seeping out and I angrily brushed them. "Surely there is something else!" I leaned down and cupped his face, his bare chest meeting mine and making me close my eyes on the contact. "There has to be someone who knows how to save me from making a Contract."

He peered up at me and ran his fingers into my hair and licked his lips. "You are saving that for him?" I nodded. "You are an old fashioned woman. Saving yourself for me, saving it for him… mmm… complex." I gave a small smile and knew his teasing was his way of making up his mind. He lifted up and kissed me. "Dress. I'm taking you out."

"It's 2 in the morning," I said, even as he got out of the bed. "What is open at this time of the... morning?" I asked double checking the time. I let myself still as I watched Sebastian walk to the bathroom, his Human body so tempting, even as his Demon one was. I let out a small sigh and he looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Lover, come. Trust me. You want answers - I want them as well. I'm going to show you where Demons play when they are a bit naughty."

My mouth went dry and I launched off the bed, hitting him in the back, laying him flat and I nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. No matter what form he was in, there was the intoxicating smell of burning wood, a crisp smell lingering on my tongue as I kissed him, like snow melting. I wanted to wrap him up into a blanket and settle into him. My naked cooler body on his warmed up as I settled into the crook of his neck and he turned slightly. His hands gathered mine and we simply lay on the bathroom floor, his hard body under mine. I felt relaxed again.

"My dear Demon," he muttered softly. "If I didn't know how perfectly made you were, and wholly Born, I would think you were going through your changes."

I kissed his neck and bit his ear lightly. "Am I being too erratic for you to keep up?"

I heard and felt the rumbling of a laugh through his body. "I can keep up. As long as you are erratic with me, the Master will not mind. He is frightened about the time that will come." He turned and looked at me. "The young Master's Soul is tempting and he knows it. The Master asks me a few times to keep you at bay if need be," he sighed. "So, if you are quite done rubbing your beautiful body over mine, I would like to bring you to that place I was talking about."

"I just thought we could skip the place and go to the…"

Sebastian was quick and he had me pinned under him. "Darling," he said, a warning note singing in his voice. He nipped at my lips and got up. "Wear something… a bit revealing. But not too. I want to show off my Mate, but not have a brawl over it."

I looked at him and smiled. "You like toying with me."

He picked me up and kissed me. "I _am_ a Demon, my love."


	3. Danny POV:Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Danny POV

There seemed to be a primal beat to the air as Sebastian took me to bar called King's Bar. It wasn't very royal, and I wondered why it was called that.

"For the King of Hell," Sebastian whispered into my ear as we entered. He kissed my temple and laughed. "But we come for many reasons."

A Demon was in the corner, his glass full of the Soul liquid that I had drunk to keep the Hunger at bay, and it was a bit of a tipsy feeling afterwards, I could only imagine what it was like to drink it all the time. Sebastian pulled me closer as we passed a few more and there was a woman behind the bar who eyed him as if he was meat. I glanced up and smiled; he was my meat. I shook my head - what was wrong with me being so… aggressive? Perhaps Sebastian was right and I had to break the notion that my first Contract would be the young Master. I felt like the young boys on the battlefield when they saw a woman cheering them on; I wanted to fight harder and better than anyone to win their approval. Except it was all for my Demon, and I already had him, had his approval.

"Back again? It's been awhile since you came and asked about Humans becoming Demons," the Demoness said. She leaned against the bar and looked at me. "Is this that cute thing you talked about… What you end up tempting her with?"

"She is mine, but I didn't have to tempt her."

She reached out for a lock of my hair and slide it through her fingers, her red eyes drinking me in. "Mmm… a willing Human. I do miss those. And you didn't defile and eat her first? Shame. A body like that," she ended by licking her lips.

"We are here for another kind of defilement."

Her eyes shifted to Sebastian and she seemed to shift and her top seemed to shrink. She smiled sweetly and let my hair drop. "Oh, dear, finally some payment I can enjoy with such a powerful one as you."

I snatched her hand as it moved closer to his hand. I leaned over and hissed, and she looked surprised. My Mark flailed and I winced, pulling it back as it burned.

"Don't blame the lady for trying, Sweet thing," a man behind us said. I turned and looked at the Demon who had been sitting at the front door. "She sees a pretty face and it's in a Demon's nature to get all… hyper. She wants to get with yours, but I see you are not one to let go easy." He eyed Sebastian and nodded. "Michaelis, good to see you bringing some good influence into your life."

Sebastian sighed and nodded back. "Calphis." He gestured to me and smiled, "Meet Daniella Hyde, my Mate."

"My, my," Calphis turned a new eye on me and nodded as if he appreciated my presence. I didn't wonder if it wasn't because Sebastian insisted on me wearing a off the shoulder dress that looked like me and the scrumpets on the corner were working. "Mate? Those are very strong words, Michaelis. Is she that good in bed?"

I blushed. Sebastian smiled and looked at me with pride. "Her heart is what I love more then her body, but that is definitely a very, very close second." He kissed me on the lips, deeply and passionately, and looked at the other Demon. "She needs to finish her Mark to make it heal. I know a Contract will do that, but the Soul she is after is protected by… well, my Master," he said. "Daniella needs to make a Contract, but that is who she wants. No one else. We have Fed, drunk Souls, and it keeps her Hunger tolerable. So," he ended in a shrug, "we need a solution until my Master allows her to make a Contract."

Calphis laughed. "Just snatch it and make a Contract, girl! Oh a moral Demon!"

I scowled and looked at Sebastian. "If he isn't going to help -"

"Girl, I can try," Calphis said cutting me off. "You just a particular kind of special Demon."

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"Now, show me what we have. Common, into the light." He walked to a bright corner and I felt those in attendance at the bar go back to their conversations and minded us no more. I slipped off my gloves and placed my hands into his outstretched, large, black scaly ones. "Mm… an infection for sure. How long was your Birth?"

"She fully turned a closing in on two years ago. Her mark came a few months later."

Calphis looked up at Sebastian. "You have not made a Contract and you are still on this side of Hell? She _is_ impressive. If she wasn't already claimed, I'd make her my Mate too!"

I pulled my hand back and looked between the two. "What's going on? Why is it so necessary to have a Contract?"

"By the time you have a few, you don't need it to sustain you. The infection you have would clear with some Contracts… it creates a bond, and a need, and it helps to tether you to the Soul… makes it better tasting. Contracts make the Soul rich and powerful - even short ones can pack a good punch to the Hunger. It Feeds us - you should know that. Yes the Contracts bind us to the Soul in a unique way, but that also aids in making us powerful. A powerful Mate like yours has had thousands of thousands of Contracts. You have an energy, girl, but it is not as bursting as it will be once you have your Contract made." Calphis sat back and eyed me and snorted. "And your Master isn't going to let you consume him so your Mate can have her desired Contracted Soul?"

"No, he has made that very clear."

"Pity. Well… regular Feedings, liquid Soul, or perhaps a quick Contract?"

"So nothing more than what we have already been doing?" I sighed and pushed back. "He sounded like he could help."

"I still might."

I turned and saw him eyeing Sebastian and then me. "You have something of value."

"I don't," I said.

" _You_ have information on the Underbelly and Souls," he said slowly, eyeing Sebastian and then turned his gaze to me. "And _you_ know Reapers."

A cold went through my veins and I turned back to sit down.

"There are… businessmen, shall we call them, that want that information. In turn, they can control your Hunger."

"Calphis…" Sebastian growled. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to settle a bit and shook his head and got lost into the darkness around the edges. "She is not a little snack you can feed to them."

Calphis turned a serious eye to Sebastian. "Calm down, I know. Last time… we miscalculated them. But now you have the Watchdog." He smiled and looked at me. "And an ex-Re-"

Sebastian's hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck. "Hush on that," he hissed as he slammed the guy down. He glanced back up to me and sighed, adding quietly, "Deal." Sebastian stood smoothly up and growled again. "Stop looking at my Mate - pathetic Demon!"

Calphis jumped up and stood chest to chest with Sebastian. I knew I didn't want a dramatic scene, even a fictitious one, only a solution, and I shot around the table and slid between the two, pushing them apart. I turned to Calphis and mouthed "thank you" and turned to Sebastian and tugged at his jacket. "Love… let's go. Too much of a night out."

Calphis slipped me a folded paper and smiled softly at me, Sebastian tucked my left arm under his arm and we went back to the Manor. I fell asleep in his arms as soon as got home, an eventful way to get information draining me.


	4. Sebastian POV: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sebastian POV

I set up a meeting with the Undertaker and the contact Calphis handed Danny. I did hate bringing her to the King's Bar, but it always got results in the past. And as I took the time to make sure the conditions for Danny to be protected until the young Master was ready, per the Master's strict order to me, I was glad that the wretched place existed. For the next week Danny and I were careful to get Souls into her, as needed, and to continue to educate the young Master. She continued to answer questions about the Heavens and the Hells, and the Humans in between, and I was impressed; religious training did come in handy in these conversations.

Danny looked like she was exhausted by the end of the week and we readied ourselves for the weekend it would take to meet the Undertaker and the "businessman." I rubbed her back as she sat on the bed, and I took in her lack of bright and cheerful self as a sign we were doing the best thing for her.

"You guys enjoy the coast for New Years," Mey-Rin said as we came down the stairs. She smiled and looked at Danny and then me. "You two look so fancy for a concert and a weekend away."

"Thank you Mey-Rin," I said. I set the bags down and Danny put her coat on and tied the ribbon on her hat. The young Master came from the library and smiled at us as well. I turned back to the Maid. "You have my list and are in charge."

She stood straight and nodded. "Yes, Mister Sebastian!" I smiled; like old times how quick they were to respond.

I went over to the young Master and looked at him. "Be to bed on time, and be ready for the new quarter of classes to begin, young Master."

"Are you going to give Ms. Hyde more ideas to teach me?" he asked as he sighed and looked at her. "She already gave me homework to do over the holidays!"

"And how far have you gotten?" Danny asked.

The young Master turned a shade pink and looked down. "Translating the Secret Garden into French is hard."

"But you will master it, young Master! I know you will!" Mey-Rin said, her hands resting on his shoulders. He looked up and smiled, nodding. She smiled down at him and then looked up at both Danny and I. "Now, off! Have a lovely time. Oh to have a romantic time during New Years!"

I chuckled softly and picked up the bags. At one time Mey-Rin's very fanciful affections were laid in my direction. These days, as the years passed, I wondered if they did not head into the more natural current of the other gun expert - Baldroy. I wrapped my arm around Danny and we left the Manor. We took one of the older automobiles, and picked up the Undertaker, who was less than thrilled to be in a newer contraption.

"Humans did just fine with horses," he grumbled. He placed his black bag beside ours and settled in. I continued to drive, and soon we were in a town near Dover, also on the cliffs. The cottage we were staying at was a lovely turn of the 1800s style, so it was very cramped with three of us, let alone the fourth, and however many they brought.

Danny set her bag down and sighed as she sank into the bed. I pulled off her shoes and I moved quietly around the room, finally tucking her in; I could wake her when the rest of the group came and we were ready for her.

"You certainly know some odd people, Sebastian," the Undertaker said. "Hehe! Even I wouldn't take the word of a Warlock!"

I smiled menacingly and looked at him. "Why do you think you are here?" He eyed me and I sighed, motioning he should sit down. He gathered his grey robes, and sat, and I did the same, steepling my fingers. "I don't deal with Warlocks if at all possible, but," I looked back at the closed door where Danny was softly sleeping. "You know Contracts both block Demons and give us extra Power. She is getting weaker, I see the Hunger in her eyes."

"Have you told her what she must do?"

I looked at him and then at the ground. "It's best if she didn't know." I sighed and looked out the window. "Yes, yes, I know, deception. But I _am_ a Demon. And my Mate… she is worth it." I looked at him again. "Would you give it up if given the chance to save someone?"

"Ah, for someone who was in danger, perhaps. Love? Well… I have no need of it most times. Just seems to be a scary thing that keeps me out of harm's way."

"She will protect me with her love," I muttered, seeing his point. "I will always protect her. Besides, the Paperwork for her Birth was approved - both with the Reapers and the Demons, so…" I trailed off and flicked my hand, and a steaming hot mug of tea appeared in front of us. "Shall we wait in comfort?"

"Hehe! You never cease to amaze me."

I smiled softly behind my cup. I hoped Danny would feel the same when the Warlock asked for the last remnants of her old life. We made small talk and read books quietly for three more hours. I checked my watch twice and knew that time wasn't speeding up, but just wanted to know how much to berate the man when he came. Finally I heard the sound of hooves and the heavy snorting and breathing of a horse. The Undertaker frowned and looked at me.

"He took a horse."

I said nothing but went to the door and opened it, watching the man and two woman dismount. I eyed the two women - Humans. I bit my lip and wondered if they were going to be sacrificed outright or willingly leave their bodies behind for the fires of our needs.

"Michaelis, I assume," the man said, heavily accenting my name and flinging his equally heavy robes over his right arm. "Bassing Hoffinwich. So, Calphis said you have a Demon Feeding problem." He smiled as I looked at him. "I don't like to walk around a mountain when I can go through. Now, the Demon?"

"She is sleeping, let me wake her. Please, take a seat and help yourself to some food and tea."

"She? Sleeps? Was this the Human to Demon that was talked about?"

I turned and eyed him. "Ex-Reaper to Demon, actually. Very briefly was a Human between her being transferred. "

"Oh, clinical, good. So should this go wrong -"

I grabbed the man and lifted him a few inches off the ground and brought him to my face. "Nothing will go wrong, otherwise I and my companion will take every precaution your limbs will not be found." His eyes twinkled and he nodded. I set him down and snorted. "Let me fetch her."

I opened the door to find Danny kicking off the sheets and her long legs sticking out of the tangled mess. I smiled; before she became a Demon, during her transition from ex-Reaper to Demon, I would watch her sleep. She would toss and moan, as if she was reliving something. But since her transition, since we started sharing a bed, she hardly moved, as if the mere presence of someone else, maybe being a Demon, helped soothed her mind, made her feel safe in her sleep. I sat on the bed and placed a hand on her back, startling her and she sat up, her claws out and her Darkness changing her body from the solid Human to the Demonic forms we enjoyed on occasion. I could see that her sudden transformation was not out of joy.

"Daniella, shh," I whispered as I pulled her to me. She collapsed and I felt her solid body in my arms. "The businessman is here. Can… can you walk?"

She swung her legs off the bed and nodded. She pushed off to stand and I caught her as she collapsed. Her body burned and I kissed her sweating forehead. I picked her up and carried her to the living room.

"We need to hurry," I said, fighting to keep my voice even. I didn't want the Warlock to know who Danny was to me; it was already dangerous to involve him with Demon affairs. There were very few fringe Demons - those who were more Human and simply held on to Demon powers - then we cared to admit, and most did not like to deal with full Demons. We had power and the abilities to do all sorts of things, while they had a sliver of both.

"You have the object?" the Warlock asked, again another gleam in his eye. "Powerful magic deserves powerful payment."

I set Danny down, her legs holding as she stood in a fog beside me. I looked at him. "This will keep the Hunger away for a few more years?"

"If the payment is good enough, yes."

I took a deep breath and glanced at the Undertaker. He gave a bare nod and I looked at Danny, blinking and trying to stay awake. Oh my love, please forgive me. Please know I would do anything to keep my Master from hurting you further. I will protect you, this one thing I hope you can depart with and know I did this out of my love for you. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a clothed wrapped object, feeling the power stinging my fingers.

I reached out and placed it in his hands and met his gaze before I let go, the pain of holding the object, of knowing what it meant to both Danny and the Reapers, seering into my heart. "This should be payment enough for two or three years worth of Hunger."

He lifted his eyebrow at me and unfolded it before looking down. "Oh… my. A Pen."

"It is a Reaper's Scythe," the Undertaker said. He lifted it out of the man's hand and looked at it. "Finely crafted." He twirled around his fingers it as I seen Danny do in the woods, when she was saving the young Master. A light shot out at both ends of the pen and and a ornate Scythe was in the Undertaker's hands. The curve of the blade and the small etchings made me want to weep; it was as beautiful as she was.

"Oh… my. Yes, it is worth three years of Hunger," the Warlock said. He looked at the Scythe as if it was as if it was a precious object to be admired and worshiped. I looked down at Danny and agreed.

"Payment has been rendered," the Undertaker said. "Please, do what you have to."

The Warlock smiled and twirled the Scythe the way that the Undertaker had, and it retracted into a normal pen. "Very well. Out back may be best. We have… sacrifices to make."

I picked up Danny once more and carried her to the small back garden. The Warlock placed a sheet on the ground and motioned for me to lay her down on it. One of his companions lay down, her head by Danny's feet, and the other stood by her head. I glanced at the Undertaker and he sat on the small bench, patting the seat next to him. The Warlock got on his knees and opened a case, taking out vials and objects, placing them around the sheet and around Danny.

"Demon, will the bleeding make you want a Soul?"

I met his sharp gaze and smiled. "I have no desires to take such offerings you are so generously offering." I looked over the scene and sighed. "Go on and have fun with your bleeding. Just don't summon any Demons," I added with another, sharper smile, and sat back, and tried to calm my nerves. I even crossed my arms and legs, hoping I came off with a indifferent attitude. But I watched carefully and sharply.

He chanted, and I watched his fingers as they slid over the objects before him. He sliced his arm, and I studied the swaying branches. He dipped his knives and bottles and a chalice in the blood, and I studied the way the vines were clinging to the stone walls.

He lifted the knife and slowly drew a small circle into the woman laying down, her blood prickling through her skin, and the Warlock seemed to shimmer. I sighed at the overly dramatic way that they performed. I was not to be entertained, I was here to have my Mate's Hunger sedated for a time. Time enough to give the Master and young Master their time - a selfish question as I had to watch Danny suffer for the wait. An energy seemed to come back down around us and I felt the pricking I had felt when Danny had reached into the young Master's body and ripped the remains of the lower Demon out of him so many years ago… only two, actually. The sky rumbled.

"Ista daemonia conspirata cuniculis subterraneis maceriae ostende mihi faciem tuam libidine. Sed hæc dico ut pasceret dedere. Sanguis fiant ex decem, centum decem…*" the Warlock said in a low voice. He repeated it and sliced the woman. The one standing did not flinch, and I wondered if he had not drugged them, or spelled them, or had them under a contract, to be so compliant.

"Oh, he has good magic to control two women," the Undertaker said in a whisper. He nodded at the other woman standing and grinned. "Not like a weak Warlock. I think this will do nicely."

I looked at him and said nothing. The Warlock could have been powerful all he wanted, it was the results that I wanted, what I was interested in. I sat forward a little as the blood seemed to seep into Danny's dress, tainting it a deep red, traveling around her legs, her arms, pouring into her naked palms.

"Ista daemonia conspirata cuniculis subterraneis maceriae ostende mihi faciem tuam libidine. Sed hæc dico ut pasceret dedere. Sanguis fiant ex decem, centum decem…" he said again, a bit more forcefully.

"Interesting Spell," the Undertaker muttered as he sat back and examined the scene. "Not one I would expect." He swept a bit of hair from his eyes and I caught the bright green shining in the dim light. "Calling the Underground isn't easy, nor advised by most. And to use strong words like 'lust' and to manipulate the amount her body feels she is taking in. Impressive."

"Perhaps you should ask him to London and become your personal Warlock," I muttered, looking at him. "If she dies -"

"She will not. You can feel that, and you know she is going to be powerful. Not as much as when she takes her Contract, but this will keep her Hunger to a low amount. To Feed on one and have the Souls of ten in your body! Ah!"

I watched as the woman's heart beat slowly stopped and the Warlock snatched her rising Soul and bottled it up. He sprinkled some dirt on the woman and she fell into dust. The one who had been standing, now took her place, calmly, as if this was her duty, her privilege. I smiled a little - it was. I eyed the Warlock and took in his moves, not as fluid as some nor as jarring as most. It was unique and again there was a heavy pressure and an aura about the whole process. I checked my watch as I saw the first trails of pink in the sky. It had been four hours and we were halfway through the sacrifice of the second woman. I glanced at the Undertaker, who seemed to be sleeping. The blood continued to crawl over Danny, soaking into her skin as if it was a sponge and it was drawing in the liquid.

"It is done," the Warlock said at last. He wiped his brow and once more bottled the Soul and made the woman Vanish into dust. "I must rest and then I can be on my way. As for the Demon," he added, standing and looking down at Danny, "she will need the rest of the weekend to fully absorb the Offerings and be fully restored."

"She will not Hunger for three years?"

"Not to the point her Mark burns and she is ready to devour whole villages to sate her desires," he replied. "Now, please, I shall sleep."

The Undertaker and I nodded and he moved back into the house. We waited and I nodded; the Warlock was asleep.

The Undertaker darted forward and collected some of the dust and placed it into a vial of his own. He walked by me and looked at me. "Yes," I simply said. "Do what you wish."

His grin and giggle told me I wasn't the only evil thing awake.

* * *

* Demons of the Underground, let me see your lust. Be fed but these offerings I surrender. Let the blood of one be of ten, and ten be of one hundred.


	5. Sebastian POV: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sebastian POV

The object burned in my hand as I glanced at the now empty bed and Danny's lone possession from her Reaper days. It weighed heavy and put it into my jacket. The Undertaker picked up his bag and looked at me.

"She now will never know you were willing to take part of her memories away for her safety. She is an ex-Reaper, and those were good memories she has," he said, eyeing me. "But, for love…"

I nodded and bowed my head. "For love. How… how did you do it?"

He swept his hair back and he grinned. His green eyes flashed and there was something dark and mysterious, and very welcoming in his gaze. "Hell's flames are not only manipulated by Demons. I have had centuries to perfect the calling and dismissing of Demons. Souls are, you may say, still my business. Death waits for no one. Beings such as us are the scales between each side - the 'evil' and the 'good' and the 'inbetween.'"

However the Undertaker did it, the energy of the once powerful Warlock was nowhere in the house, nowhere in the area. I nodded as he left and I went back to bring Danny into the house, feeling she was already cooler, already breathing easier, and seemed to once more curl into my touch, not shrink away as she had over the past week. I laid her in the bed, making sure the curtains were tight and none of the new day sun was coming in. Sitting in the chair I watched as my Demon, the woman I had asked to be my Mate, had claimed to be mine, slept peacefully. I could smell her Mark was repairing the damage it had done to her, and I summoned a beautiful pair of lace fingerless gloves, for her to wear once we returned.

I moved to the bed and slid in beside her, her dark brown hair now past her shoulders, soft curls tangling at the ends. I separated them and traced her face lightly with my fingers, as she had done with mine before leaving for America. How had this creature tamed me? How could this Human, Reaper, Demon be ever comfortable to be held and loved by me, and still call me hers? There was still a depth to the Human Soul and heart I had not been able to explore and understand. I smiled; I had eternity and an excellent teacher.

A prickle of a Portal shivered down my spine and I got out of the bed, and closed the door to the small room. I took the few strides to get to the front door and I smelled it. Reaper. Yanking the door open I saw an astonished face and one I would sooner not see.

"Oh…. My goodness, Bassy!"

If I could have closed the door in the Reaper's face, I would have placed his smug and slowly shifting lips up turning into a smoldering smile, in the door jam and banged it a couple thousand times. "Grell."

"So you haven't forgotten me? Oh, my heart! I haven't forgotten your betrayal, but perhaps you are ready to take me into your arms?"

"Why are you here?"

He leaned into my space and I backed up, making him fall a bit. "Well, my love, since you are so adorable… there was an alert on that Scythe that nasty ex-Reaper seemed to keep." He batted his eyes at me. "Know where it is?"

"I gave it to a Warlock."

"A WARLOCK!" he yelled and stumbled back. He looked around as if the offending creature would jump from the bushes. "Dear Bassy! How desperate are you for some tender loving? I thought that _Demon_ of yours was… yours? Did Mr. Hyde finally tell you that it wasn't true love?"

I yanked him towards me and he squealed. "My _Mate_ and I are still, and always will be, together. _You_ should let this go. And as for the Warlock, a grave misfortune befell him and he is no longer with us."

"Oh miracles!" Grell said, clasping his hands over his chest. "You are my hero!"

I eyed him again. "The Scythe?"

He turned his batting eyes back to me. "Hmm? Oh… yes. Mr. Hyde's Scythe. It was activated. I am hoping that…" he trailed off and rocked on his heels. His slow smile let me know exactly what he was going to say next.

He was once more lifted off the ground and I kicked the door closed, as I easily slammed his thin body onto the floor and pummeled him with my darkness. I stuffed his mouth as he screamed and I solidified in a disgusted huff. "My Mate will have my protection, unlike everyone else who comes and threatens us."

Grell's eyes went wide behind his skewed glasses. "You wish to lay with a former Reaper who pretends to be a woman? You... "

"I don't have to pretend," Danny said as she stood in the doorway. Her hair was tousled and the long gown she had worn for the ceremony was as lovely as ever, clinging to her womanly curved hips, the beautiful swell of her breasts, the long athletic legs. She shifted and the material floated over her body. "As you can see, I _am_ a woman. And, if you ask me, I am fully expecting that the nights spent with my lover, will only get better."

Grell let out a small sob and I looked down at him. "So, the matter at hand? Are we done?"

"I can see it wasn't activated by… _her_ ," he finally gasped out. "Shame."

I slammed his body back into the floor, shaking the house. "Respect my Lady. And no, it wasn't activated by her, so go scurry off and tell whoever cares that you needn't worry about my lovely Demon. Nothing will harm her, and she will not harm anyone."

I got up and Grell hurriedly got to his feet, his long coat getting caught in his heels. He stumbled and tugged at the coat. I walked to Danny to make sure she was okay and I could see the fire in her eyes, burning red, not because of desire for a Soul, but because she was ready to defend me but I could see she wasn't up to the task; she was still weak from the burning within her.

"You have caused the Society so much paperwork Mr. Hyde! You should be ashamed!"

"It's _Ms. Hyde_ ," she growled. Grell looked at me and back at her and opened the door and fled. I felt the Portal open and close, and I turned to gather Danny into my arms. My sweet Lady had been marking me as hers. I smiled widely and kissed her temple.

"If I didn't know better, I would have expected you to grab me and have your way with me," I chuckled.

She clung to my shirt, and wrapped her arms around my neck and turned her beautiful eyes up to me. "Careful, you may not be out of danger yet."

We rang the new year in with the sounds of our own fireworks and joyous shouts. I kissed her solidly and with possessive passion, vowing that if an Earthly marriage was what her heart desired, as funny as it was to me, I would wed her every month just because she asked, and with joy take her to bed and enjoy the eternal honeymoon.


	6. Danny POV: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Danny POV

January had a lovely coating of snow that wrapped us in the Manor for most of the month. Mid-month, we sat in the dining room, the mid-day meal done, and the servants cleared the room of dishes, yet we sat for some reason. I smelled the sweetness of the cake before I saw it and I smiled and looked at Sebastian as he brought in a coconut creme cake.

He set it before me and smiled. "I heard that this was your favorite."

I blushed as he swept a piece of my hair back behind my ear, out of the sight of the Earl and his family. When we came back from our New Year's trip to Dover, and my Hunger being swapped for a mimic of what having a Contract would do for me, Sebastian openly pursued courting me, taking me out to dinners, and walks along the frozen path of the garden. We would wander through the woods, gathering the snow and hurling at one another. We publicly left the house, my arm tucked in his, and he would give me the chasist of kisses on the cheek when he brought me back. Of course behind closed doors, our time together was not as chaste, as we were approaching our own two years of being romantically together. That was a few months away yet, and Sebastian only told me there was something special being planned.

The young Master brought me a box and held it out in his hands and smiled. I looked at him and was amazed at the 10 and half year old boy, growing slowly to not only look like a shadow of his father, but also getting a bit taller. "Ms. Hyde, this is for you. It's a thank you for rescuing me when I was lost in the woods after my fever two years ago."

I blinked and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Young Master, that is sweet. I'm glad I was there." It was an unexpected anniversary we celebrated, one he had planned with the Master and Sebastian - the day I also transferred from being a Reaper to a Demon. It was an odd one that Sebastian had smiled and shook his head slowly when the young Master said he wished to celebrate my continuing tutelage. After I turned from Reaper to Demon, the Earl, Sebastian, and I had decided the best way to explain my return and the young Master's appearance from the woods around the house to the Lady and staff, was that he had wandered away in a delirious state due to his fever and I had found him on my way back from my time away. And so, we celebrated perhaps an odd cementing of our lives as one.

I ruffled his hair and smiled again. "Thank you."

I opened it and found a silver necklace with a small heart locket at the end. I opened it and there was a newer photo of the Phantomhive family. I pulled the young Master in for another hug and his arms wound around me and I felt his steady heart beating. I closed my eyes; so perfect of a gift was he that he gave me the perfect gift.

"I will cherish this," I said. I lifted it out and handed it to him. "Will you put it on me?" He nodded and put it over my head, as I moved my braid out of the way. It was on a long chain, and hung over my heart and I lifted it and kissed the outside. "Thank you." He hugged me again and sat down.

Next the Master bought me a box that had the Lady's hand all over the bow, and I looked at him and he nodded. "You have become family, not just Vincent's and maybe Rachel's Tutor."

I undid the ribbon and handed it to young Mistress Rachel who was now walking and sometimes would try to run. She grasped the bright pink ribbon and giggled. "Ya!" she said and walked back to the Lady. I watched her and felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder. Children - naturally and born to us - were not in our future, except those of our Contracts - the ones we took and treated as our children.

Lifting the lid I let out a small sigh. "Oh, Lady Phantomhive," I said, standing and pulling out the light red walking dress I had seen before Christmas when we had gone into the City and shopped. The fabric slipped through my gloves and I longed to stroke it with bare fingers, but, citing I was forever cold because of my Mark, I had to wear gloves, or sometimes fingerless gloves. I pulled it out of the box and held it to me, the top swaying as the ruffles fell so softly. I ducked my head as the Earl shifted the young Mistress to his lap and smiled. Lady Phantomhive got up and pulled the dark blue skirt from the box and held it up.

"I was surprised you didn't get one for Christmas," she said, eyeing Sebastian behind me and giving him a smile. "But this was too lovely not to get you. And the blue was so beautiful as well." She hugged me and parted quickly not wanting to wrinkle the dress.

I wiped tears from my eyes and smiled. "Oh, you all are so lovely! It's been difficult at times, this past year and before… but I know we all pull through." The Earl smiled and looked at the young Master. He leaned over and squeezed his shoulder, and smiled as the young Master came over and gave him a hug.

"Cake?" Sebastian asked, already slicing. I looked up at him, grateful for knowing exactly what to do and how to make us all smile and chat lively. After serving, he slid into a chair beside me and moved the gifts out of the way. He served and cleaned, keeping us well served and catered to. He really was one Hell of a Butler.

After the desserts, I sent the young Master with the Earl, as they went into London to inspect the factories, enjoying not having to do much other than keep an eye out on the young Mistress as she walked the house, and the Lady took care of some her family's business. The Midfords had a rather extensive fortune of their own, and as the children of Noble birth, it was natural that the Master and Lady were married. They had investments in the import business and close ties to the India Tea markets. Lady Phantomhive was a rather impressive business woman herself and as I watched the young Mistress climb onto a sofa, I imagined growing up in such a lush home where the children's every whim was taken care of. The Earl himself had remarked he sent me away because I made his son unhappy and scared - to have such power and ability to choose who to hire and dismiss, their lives hardly disrupted. I gave a soft laugh as she pointed out the window and I sat behind her to make sure she didn't fall.

"A mother's heart," Sebastian whispered in my ear as he came into the sitting room. He met my gaze and he smiled softly. Leaning down he trailed a finger over my jaw and kissed my lips, a soft, lingering kiss of two secret lovers. "The young Master will be so glad to have such a Demon like you protecting him."

"Sebastian," I admonished. "Fine gifts and jewelry don't make me sway to take a child away from their mother. Lady Phantomhive is their mother, and I am merely doing my duty as a teacher to care for them."

He sat beside me, his chest brushing my back as he reached around and tugged the young Mistress' dress as she reached for the curtain. "That is not what I mean. You care for them not because you are a Tutor, but because of who you are." He sighed and kissed my cheek. "Also, once you asked about your own Soul, which had been held by the Reapers until your time was done?" I nodded. He leaned into me and took a deep breath, making me blush and close my eyes. "Yours is there. Covered in a Demon's skin, but most definitely there. You must have been granted it when your paperwork was transferred, and because of your unique past," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, "most likely you were able to keep it from falling apart as you transformed."

"Lovely story, but what does this have to do with being a mother?"

"We may be able to… ask." He looked at me and I saw a small fire in his eyes.

"Ask?"

"Demons and Humans can have offspring. Angels and Humans as well. Reapers are all men. Demons amongst Demons can't produce offspring, but we have a fun time mating with one another, and then," he said, lowering his voice and placing his lips near my ear, "there is you. Something new. Something exquisitely unique. Not only have you successfully not had a Contract in the almost two years since you were Born - you were Born. You went through Hell's Fires and have come out with powers, very powerful powers. The ability to have a Mark, to make Contracts. You, my love, are the top of Demon ladders." He kissed my neck. "Next to us Made, of course. And because of all that… there could be something we overlooked. Overlooked about you and your unique transitions. We can ask if there is a way to have our own child - children. Beautifully made from you and I."

My eyes went wider, thinking about a small bundle of flesh - would our children be Human? Demon? The thoughts swirled in my mind as I watched the young Mistress turn and she giggled and threw herself at me. "Mama! Snow!"

I wrapped my arms around her, and dared to see a future where there was children - my own children - clinging to me and had bright eyes ready to learn new things. I held her in my arms and my heart melted more for her Soul, so fragrant of fresh rain clinging to the air.

One phrase floated into my mind and off my lips: one day. One day we would explore a world where we could have children. One day we would guide our own into the world. But for now, I had the young Master and young Mistress to look after, to learn from. And the one day we could ask how we could produce our own children.


	7. Danny POV: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Danny POV

The King's Valentine's Ball found me in a lovely dress, once more from Sebastian's unbelievable creations. I had still a rather hard time to be consistent in my powers of creating, but I didn't mind. This Ball I was able to boldly step out with Sebastian and enjoyed dancing with him and even a quick trot with the Earl. The Ball was the highlight of the Social Season, the celebration of the love matches and powerful houses rubbing shoulders and strategically mapping their children's futures.

"It is quite an evening, isn't it?" Sebastian asked as he handed me a glass of champagne. I sipped it and looked over the dance floor from our spot on the balcony. There was a swirl of colors and I leaned into him.

"This is my first time at a King's Ball. Not the first time meeting the King, well, this one, at least," I said.

"I've met Kings and Queens, even famous painters and ancient philosophers," he said, eyeing the dancers and clapping politely as the dance came to an end. "To a various degree they're all the same."

"Power and worship?" I guessed. He snorted and nodded. "Humans," I sighed. "All that complexity in an interesting package."

He looked at me and laughed. "And here I thought you were only two. Such depth."

"You forget I was a Reaper for 50 years, so add that into my wisdom age," I whispered, the gallery filling with Humans. The Earl was ushering the Lady closer to us and he was smiling.

"The Sweetheart Dance is coming," he said excitedly. He looked at Sebastian and I. "Are you two joining us this year?"

"My Lord," Sebastian said, looking at him, an eyebrow raising a bit. "Are you…?"

I looked at the two men and the Lady, all who seemed to be waiting for something. I turned to Sebastian and looked at him, his eyes falling slowly to me. He took my hand and tugged me to one of the open doors. I looked back at the Phantomhive's, not worried, but bewildered, and than a small giggle and smile.

"Sebastian?"

He pulled me out on the outdoor balcony, the cold leaving it empty. He held my hand until he got to the far end of the balcony. I pulled back and he used his strength to pull me to his chest. His fingers brushed my hair as it blew into my face a little. He bent down and kissed me, holding me tight.

"Daniella Hyde," he breathed. I held my breath for a moment; he used my full name in intimate ways and sent me to places a woman could be in trouble going. "You once said you wanted all a Human woman could have. I can give you one of those at the moment - I can give you this Earthly commitment to our Eternal promise."

I held my breath as he moved a step back and reached into his jacket. "Sebastian," I breathed.

His eyes danced with delight as he slid a black box out, just the perfect size of a small object. It seemed to gleam against his white gloves. "Daniella Hyde, would you do me the honor of joining your Soul to my rather Soulless existence, your body to mine, and my Darkness tie me firmly to yours?"

He flipped the small top and a gleaming silver band with two diamonds caught in the moonlight. I gasped and I heard his small chuckle. He slid it out of the velvet cushion and took my left hand, kissing my mark, under my own white gloves, and gently slid the ring on my finger. I looked at it and tears welled - I never knew something so beautiful could exist. The thin silver band was accented by tiny diamonds around the band, folding to meet where two diamonds sat on opposite sides. I lifted my eyes and heard my own ragged breath as I sucked in the cool night.

"Sebastian," I breathed, and said it again, and again, my whispers almost like I was summoning him to me, to my side, to my heart. "Thank you. I know it is meaningless to you -'

He pulled back and placed his right thumb on my lips, pausing me mid-sentence. "It is not meaningless, not if you find meaning it, and certainly not if you desire it. I do see the meaning in joining two Souls, two bodies, two destinies together," he said. He laughed lightly, bringing up his left hand and his Mark bright and visible even through his glove. He brushed my cheek again and the warmth spread through my being. He cocked his head a bit and smiled again. "The Sweetheart Dance. Shall we declare ourselves sweethearts?"

I pulled him down and kissed him. I nodded as I kissed him and a bubbling laugh came out. "Yes, yes, to all of what you will ever give me." I kissed him harder and threw my arms around his neck. "My lover. My Mate."


	8. Sebastian POV: Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sebastian POV

It was a few days after the King's Valentines Ball that Danny began to wear the ring outside our own room. She had accidentally wore it down to the kitchen and Baldroy found me soon after. Although I didn't mind, it was tiring to listen to his questions.

"You only have been counting for a month, perhaps almost two? Isn't that awfully quick?"

I had turned and smiled. "She and I have known each other for longer. Despite a formal declaration of courting, Ms. Hyde and I have been discussing our feelings since we were in America."

" _Since America_? You know that sounds as if you may have had indecent intentions," he said, getting a step closer as we talked. "I know it's awfully confusing for many to think that Ms. Hyde was _Mr. Hyde_ when the Tutor began."

I sighed and looked at him. "Baldroy, not that you don't make strikingly good points, I am going to wholly disagree with you. Ms. Hyde is her own person and can make her own decisions. Because if this wasn't her decision, I would have respected her space and continued to be cordial. You forgot that she is a Tutor and is, as such, above your station."

Baldroy's jaw worked up and down for a moment. "It's a new century, separation by stations are old and fading."

I smiled and brushed his shoulders off of the specks of dirt that had fallen on them while we talked in the pantry. "Not in this house."

Danny had decided to keep the ring in the box after that, although it did afford many nights of laughter as we recalled the various reactions and conversations. The one that concerned Danny the most was the young Master. She had told him that we were engaged and would marry soon. He had asked to go to his room to study and only emerged to ask for more work. He made the barest of eye contact with either of us for a week.

Danny and the Mistress went into London and other towns and came back with packages - packages that were quickly placed in a room I was told not to go into. Out of respect for the process female Humans went through regarding their wedding day, I avoided the room. Danny found it endearing and only mentioned a few times the items she and the Mistress had gone to get. I, for my part, had visited with the Master quickly and had come up with a few items and some pressing issues, namely, what we would do once we were married.

I stood in the front hall, waiting on the Master as he came from his study; we were going up to Glasgow for a weekend to find a supplier to the Docks, and negotiate some arms deals. The Master tugged on his hat and looked at me and frowned.

"You look like you are drafting up something mighty important," he finally said as he settled into the automobile. "Do you care to talk about it?"

We were a few miles out before I turned and looked at him for a moment. "My Lord? About the housing for Ms. Hyde and myself."

He had a smile on his lips as he leaned forward. "Yes?"

"I had thought about making our own home, away from the Manor," I replied. I had actually done more than thought about it; I had begun clearing land while Danny and the Mistress were gone. It was the back part of the Manor grounds, far from any eyes or ears, and it met the curve of the stream where, further down, I had asked Finnian to clear and plant the fruit trees several years earlier.

"And your duties?"

I glanced back and smiled wider. "Ms. Hyde and I are Demons, my Lord. We can cross great distances on our own in short order. And it would also give you privacy, as well."

He wrinkled his brow. "Privacy? Why would… oh. Sebastian!"

I smile and laughed. "You understand how our Contract works," I replied after a moment. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, my Lord. You and the Lady are very happy and that is wonderful. Nothing is wrong with expressing that love."

I could smell the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Demons have no sense of decorum," he muttered.

I chuckled and continued to drive on. The dealings were mundane and we were heading to London in short order, a letter to the King and several more to others in the government, promising trades and open talks when dignitaries needed to. It was a lot of talking, and drinking, and carrying on to the morning hours. The Master was still a bit tired and just enough inebriated to fall asleep for the ride back. I smiled; in two days I would be engaging in my first, and only, Earthly Wedding. It warmed my inside as I thought about seeing Danny and enjoying the moment only a few of us truly understood how historic it was.

I pulled up as the sun was hitting the Manor's front windows and smiled at the flowers that had begun to bloom in mid-March and the few others that Finnian had brought from the greenhouse. I helped the Master up the stairs a bit, as I carried the bags, and smiled as the Mistress greeted us. I placed his bags back into the closet, his clothes and other items replaced where they were stored in the room. Walking back down the hall, to the stairs, I found Danny in the conservatory and smiled a little. I wanted to see her, would have begged her to let me look at her, but I knew that the Mistress would wish to keep me from seeing her. I gave a small chuckle and lost my form; I was a Demon and I would see my beloved.

She stood in a rose colored dress, facing the gardens, and had a small case in front of her. She ran her hands around it and as I settled into a corner, I saw her turn and the twitch of her lips. "Hello, darling."

I gathered my body and took two steps, making sure the Mistress was still engaged and wrapped my arms around Danny, kissing her temple as I did. "Hello my love."

"How was your trip?"

"Lonely without your company," I whispered into her ear. "And it was not just because I missed your body."

She turned and kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm glad. I am so much more than a body."

"And in within two days I get to declare you are my body," I kissed her on the mouth, "my mind," kissed her temple, "my future," I kissed her neck, "truly mine," I ended, kissing her lips softly again.

She pulled back, her breath and heart beating fast. "And I get to do all that with you - for eternity."

We simply smiled at one another, our hearts already beating a steady and sure pace. I wanted her body on mine, her lips on mine, her very being to meld with mine. "The Lady is coming," I finally whispered, already breaking apart and backing up. "Shall I meet you at the chapel my love?"

She smiled and kissed me as I left. "You better Mr. Sebastian Michaelis."

It was a slow two days, full of more meetings and duties for the Earl and the Watchdog. The Master kept me busy in and out of the house, letting in another few people in as they visited the Mistress and sometimes Danny. I tried not to listen as they talked, but there was talk about cake and music. I smiled because this was not only Danny who was preparing for our wedding. But I managed to go back to my room, by the staff, and fitfully kept myself from drifting to Danny's room, the one we had shared for two years now. To keep myself occupied, I continued to built the house in the woods, easily creating the strong structure, the wooden beams inside, and dividing the home into rooms. It wasn't as complex as the Manor, but it was fit for my beautiful Demon.

The Undertaker was there, at the new house I had finished, to greet me as I got up in the morning, finishing the last few items that made the home special. I opened the ornate door to the cottage and pulled on my dress suit tails. At the behest of the Mistress, I had paired it with a silver vest and a silver tie. He blinked as I opened the door.

"Well you certainly dress up," he said, looking me up and down. "Common, I am here to drive you to the chapel. Do you have the rings?" I nodded as we walked the tree covered path back to the front of the Manor. I had made the entrance to our private home blend in with the trees that lined the side of the property, but also obvious if one was looking. I smiled at the cleverness of it all. The Undertaker giggled wildly as we walked to the front of the building, and I looked around at the lack of vehicles to take me to the chapel. He motioned to the only transport I saw and he opened the carriage door. I looked at him and he giggled. "Get in. It was a request of Ms. Hyde."

The ride was different in the back of the old horse carriage and I sat back and relaxed as best as I could. I felt Danny in the chapel as the Undertaker stopped and I longed to see her. We walked the small aisle and stood to the side of the alter, a Priest already standing on the small platform and shook my hand. I smiled. Most thought that Demons would burst into flames, be painfully cursed and be forced out by God of such a holy and sacred place. It did hurt a little to stand in such a holy and sanctified spot - a bit more inside the chapel than the church grounds. It used to burn, but as the time went on, and the more Contracts I had, I had found it was only a intensified heat of our normal body. I had spent time in Hell, and the way the holy place burned inside, wasn't as intense.

I grimaced; Danny had never been to Hell, had never been inside a holy and sanctified place. But I located her and she was also near the chapel and was not finding it an enormous discomfort. I wondered if she would once she entered the chapel, would her Demonic side rise and make it unbearable, or would the fact we were being married, something I am sure she had dreamed of since a little girl - although most certainly not to a Demon, and not as a Demon herself - be enough of an emotional occasion to let her be comfortable and bear the pain? I took a step toward the aisle, to seek her, when the doors opened and I stopped mid-step.

Danny stood on the threshold and paused, her eyes were on mine and her smile widened. In her silvery white dress, flowing around her once more made her look like an Angel. Mey-Rin gasped and hurried to put the veil down and fluffed up the dress again. She muttered something, and I didn't catch it, all I saw was Danny - Daniella. She walked down, a bouquet of flowers in front of her, Mey-Rin dabbing her own eyes as she walked behind her. The Master, Mistress, and the other two Phantomhive servants, Baldroy and Finnian, were already sitting in the chapel when I arrived and now stood, along with some of the Mistress' family and the villagers that the Master over saw and took care of. Every eye was watching as Daniella walk down the aisle. I didn't blame them for gasping. I was lost for air, and it was like I was looking at my air supply. She finally came up to the front and the Priest guided me to take her hands. I grasped her gloved hands in mine and I wanted to pull her into a deep kiss, skip all the vows we would say for a lifetime, mean for an eternity, and love her. I wanted nothing so badly in my life - not even the Masters Soul. It sat so bright and tempting as he watched me tie my physical body to another physical body, the three of us tieing deeper as Danny turned and we were presented to the household, Man and Wife, Demon and Demon, Lover and Lover. The sky was a beautifully clear as we stepped out on the steps of the chapel and I took Danny in my arms, kissing her as if I was breathing her in for the first time.

The first time for eternity.


	9. Sebastian POV: Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sebastian POV

(2 years later - 1914)

It was the eve of 14 of March, 1914, and I was standing behind my beloved Daniella, placing an necklace around her neck. She held her long dark brown hair high on her head and turned, looking about in the mirror as she examined it. I kissed her neck and she met my gaze.

"You look beautiful," I whispered. "I do wish we could spend our anniversary alone," I lemented, once more. Her soft smile and nod let me know she felt the same.

She let her hair go and it cascaded like a waterfall, falling over me as well, since I was still kissing her neck. I moved a few locks and we giggled. "Do cut your hair, dear, it doesn't look good on you." She turned and I let the soft locks brush my cheek, as it did when we lay in bed or when she leaned down and kissed me when I helped her from the ladder in the bookcase, as we had that very morning.

"I had pressed upon the Master not to let him give into the Mistress and throw a ball for our anniversary, but they are very excited. The Mistress told me that if nothing else, with so much rumblings over on the mainland and in America, a festive Ball was in order. Being on the eve of our anniversary was a coincidence."

Danny turned in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder. "It's a scary time, I can feel it even."

We stayed like that for a few more minutes simply enjoying the moment. We had found that having a place far from the Manor let us be the Demons we could be, and live like a couple. The Master and Mistress were supportive of our lives and happily let us move soon after we got married. A tingling surged through me and Danny pulled back and smiled.

"We better go. I fear the Earl will start heading our way."

I nodded and settled the thin and unnecessary scarf around her shoulder and picked her up, making her laugh, her eyes sparkle, and her hair cascade back. Her dress wrapped around me as we raced to the Manor, the wind in our faces. I set her down on the back steps and she straightened her dress, and we slid into the Manor, heading up the stairs to our respective places. I walked into the Master's bedroom, finding him standing before the mirror, studying his image. I smiled a bit as I picked up the vest I had laid out and walked towards him.

"Sebastian," he sighed. "I… I fear time is running out on us."

"My Lord?" I settled the vest on his shoulders and remained passive. This line has started to come more often, the rumbles of fighting and unrest, the King even noting how the Watchdog position was slowly becoming unnecessary should the Underbelly continue to comply. The Master worried and thought about our own deal more often.

"There is a storm coming, I feel, and Vincent… and Rachel… Lizzie," he said, becoming quieter once more. "Promise me that you and Daniella will look after the family."

"Of course, my Lord. However, may I remind you, you and I are not heading to where I will take your Soul," I merely replied, handing him his jacket. "Yes, things are calm and storms are on the horizon, but there isn't anything to fear while I and Danny are by your side."

He turned and I saw the toll of a life of fighting and striving to work for redemption, I saw his eyes both expressive and dull, I saw how almost thirty years as his Butler, his Souls holder, had etched into him. I knelt before him, the man, the teenage, the boy, and bowed my head.

"I'll be there until the end, my Lord."

The air was electric for a moment and he placed his left hand on my shoulder. I felt the weight of the Phantomhive family ring, the legacy, and the continued lineage for years to come, in that one gesture. Demons are not psychic, but I've lived thousands of years, millions of lives, and knew that the strong bond I once hated, was also my favorite and I had an ache in me for the time I could not look at the Master's face any more.

"Let's pick up my wife from her room and go down. I hear music so the musicians must be here."

I glided effortlessly after him and smiled as the music haunted the vast space of the Manor and chatter of the staff started. A meeting of the underlings that I didn't have to prepare. We found the Mistress and Danny was brushing the young Mistress' hair. The two were in pink dresses, matching hair bows. The little girl was chatting about the flowers that Baldroy and Finnian had brought in to decorate and how they were "be-out-iful" in her girlish voice.

Danny smiled at me and soon I heard the automobiles and carriages coming down the lane. I leaned over and told the Master that guests were arriving, and we started down the stairs, the staff was setting up the food in the dining room, the hall had been decorated in a Spring theme and the tables held the fresh food that Baldroy and I had been cooking for two days.

Between the young Master and young Mistress, Danny was keeping them occupied so the Master and Mistress could entertain. I floated around and assisted with making sure that everyone was having a good time. I turned and saw Danny walking into the room. She smiled and I could see she was relaxed; the children had fallen asleep early.

"A dance?" she asked as she came up to me. "I had wished to get one in earlier - it sounded as if the band was playing a good selection as the children were trying to negotiate more food out of Mey-Rin." Her eyes danced as I took her hand and effortlessly joined the crowded dance floor. We glided through the dancers, focusing on one another.

The clock tolled and the dance stopped for a moment, and I leaned down and kissed Danny. "Happy anniversary, my love."

She melted onto me, my favorite reaction, and we kissed deeper once more. A wave, as if a dozen portals were opening at once, rolled over us both and I pulled Danny closer, and located the Master. The lights flickered and there was a startled mutter and confused out cries as another flicker plunged us into the darkness.

"Sebastian!"

I separated from Danny and we both exploded into the dark, I raced to the Master and Danny took off to where the children were sleeping down the hall.

"Master?"

"Find out what's going -"

There was a large explosion heard in the front, rattling the windows and once more setting the fifty or so guests off in a panic and they began to push to the hallway, while I wrapped my arms around both the Master and Mistress, trying to direct the flow of people away and around them. I felt a Reaper somewhere on the grounds and walked them to a safe room, between the ballroom and the Master's study.

"Please, my Lord, my Lady," I said as I pulled the switch and flooded the room with light. "Let me keep the guests safe."

"The children!" The Mistress said as she tried to surge past me. "Vincent and Rachel!"

"Ms. Hyde is with them," I said, already seeking her power out. I frowned a bit and turned. She was… she was panicking. "I shall find them," I told the Mistress in my always calm and soothing tone.

I walked out and down the hall, glad that Mey-Rin had her fierce look on her face and her glasses up as she surveyed the hall and pushed the party goers down to Finnian who was helping them into the back halls that were secure. I passed her and placed a hand out to draw her attention as the last guest was safely down the hall.

"The roof…" I said as she turned and looked at me. She nodded and pivoted and ran smoothly to the back stairs, leaving me free to find Danny. Danny came around the corner from one of the lady walking rooms, panic in her eyes.

"Sebastian," she moaned, her hands clawing at my coat. I captured her hands as she sobbed and fell to the floor, taking me down with her as another resounding boom rattled the windows and I heard the breaking of glass. "Oh god, Sebastian! They are… they are gone! Gone!"

I looked at her and frowned. "Gone?"

"They are gone! And… and oh god, the blood was everywhere!" She pulled back and pulled me up, yanking me down the small hall to the all glass enclosure on the back porch. She pointed to the wall, and I smelled the Human blood before I saw it and I knew. I knew the horror she was feeling and the horror the Master would feel.

"The Society," I muttered, and wrapped my arms to hold Danny close, letting her tears and fear soak into me, until I too was taking deep and ragged breaths.


	10. Sebastian POV: Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sebastian POV

The Mistress was inconsolable as Danny helped her off the floor and I felt the same with the Master. His hard eyes looked at me and as he turned, his very smell shifted and I had to turn away for a moment; it had been a while since his Soul was so deliciously evil. Danny held the Mistress as she wailed and demanded the Master to do something to find the children. I met Danny's own watery eyes, the same plea pulsing through her brightening red eyes. I took a step towards her and sighed wishing to gather her into my arms. She turned and looked at the door to the room where the bloody symbol was on the wall.

"I want to see it."

I looked at the Master and figured arguing was not going to get any results and nodded. I led the way, not having seen the damage that had resulted in the blood spilled and the smell. I did know it wasn't a death stench. I paused and placed my hand on the door and the other one on the Master. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"It can't be worse than when I was used as a prize," he said, his voice hard, flat, and devoid of emotions that had become commonplace. I nodded and opened the door, not sure even I wanted to know what it looked like; the smell of Human blood would have been enough to draw me at one point.

The darkness was pierced by the hand torch that the Master had brought with him. He swung the light in wide arches, and settled on the wall. He stumbled back and bumped into me. I took the light from him, as it it shook, and steadied it on the wall. There was the same symbol that was seared into the Master's back - twin snakes, mouths open, ready to devour one another. In any other context it was fitting to represent the struggle of Humans - one after another's things, passions, lives even. But in the blood, in the large mural that had been made, there was a cold that shot through me and I placed a reassuring and strong hand on his shoulder.

"We shall find the young Master and Mistress," I vowed in a low voice. I shook in my core and felt my Demonic self rise, and did not suppress it. "I will promise you that, my Lord."

He nodded even as his knees hit the stone floor and he bent his head, the tears and the rage boiling up as he silently cried out. His fist hit the floor and he smashed his fists over and over, until they would be black and blue, weeping blood through broken skin, and sore. I bent down and pulled him to his feet. "My Lord," I said gently. "You know what to do."

He yanked his patch up and our contract sang out even as it came into view. "Sebastian. This is an order! I asked you to revenge my parents death and you have been faithfully trying. I will release you from that contract, hand over my Soul on the very spot, only if you save my children. Kill everyone - _everyone_ \- that was behind this," he said, pointing to the bloody symbol.

The air sung with the power and force of the command. I bowed my head, my hand burning and singing through the glove. My black wings flew out and I felt the delicious Soul burn in my throat.

"Yes, my Lord."


	11. Danny POV: Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Danny POV

I hesitated. I had hesitated and wanted to be in Sebastian's arms, ringing in the new day, celebrating the first few moments of March 14, with him, as if the celebration of 2 years of Human marriage could be a milestone in eternity. And in all that, my focus had been clouded - the children were now gone. I sank to the floor, my back to the Earl and Lady's bedroom door, the Lady Phantomhive now medicated and in her bedroom. My sobs shook me and I felt myself loosen, spread, burn. I brought my left hand to my mouth and stifled the moan of pain as it crashed against me. I also felt a searing heat coming up to me, and I got up, shaking my formal dress out and started back down the hall, the windows of the second floor were now shattered and half cracked, and the cold air was a pleasant contrast to the heat that spread over my body. The ones that were still intact splintered as I walked past, my feet heavy, my hands feeling like lead even.

"Danny."

I turned into the dark alcove and Sebastian stepped out and held his hands out, letting me grasp them, melt into them, melt into him. I once more sobbed and could almost hear my heart breaking into pieces. "I left -"

"And we will find them. I have… leads." He paused and I pulled back, looking at his red eyes, the fire burning and swirling in them. He looked out the window and I heard the squawking of crows soon answering as if there was a silent command he had given. I turned my head into his shoulder and brought my burning left hand, my Mark, to cover his chest, the wedding ring, the beautiful diamonds, glinting in the after-midnight moon. I gasped as I looked at my hand and winced.

"Sebastian… my Mark!"

He seemed to blink and come out of his thoughts, his gloveless hands gently cradling my left hand and brushed over the Mark. "I think, no matter what happens, you will be taking a Contract soon," he finally said. He looked at me as I lifted my eyes and he nodded. "This could assist us in finding the young Master and Mistress. Come, the Master is sealing the house and we are going to hunt these… animals," he growled, his Demonic nature flooding around us, forcing me to do the same.

I pulled him with me, and we now stood outside, clad in black, our standard uniforms of our respective Human stations. Sebastian's tailcoat was snug and fluttered in the back as the great front doors opened and the Earl stepped out, his own station very reflected in the leather pants and tall boots. His sharp blue eyes were reflected in the blue coat he wore, his hair falling as always over his right side, hiding his patch, but not dimming the light I saw in the Marked eye. I myself was dressed in black skirts, an emerald green vest from my Reaper days, and a long black jacket, mirroring Sebastian's swallow-tails, only with a shorter waist and tails. I looked at the men and saw the Earl turn to Sebastian and tug on a pair of gloves. He slowly looked at him and then me.

"I trust you both to know how to find my children. And destroy those who did this." He looked at me for a moment longer and his gaze shifted to beyond me, where the front wall had been mildly destroyed. "They will not mark their bodies like they did mine. I will not have my son… my daughter…" he snarled and shifted his hard eyes back to me. "Tutor… Daniella." He paused and shifted. "Your… lessons with Vincent, is… is he ready if he calls?"

I swallowed and looked at him and then to Sebastian, the cool air swirling the questions. "Yes, my Lord, he is."

"And you… you will..." I nodded and his eyes turned hard again. "Right. Sebastian, since time is of the essence, perhaps an easy mode of transport?"

The Earl looked odd sitting in the crook of Sebastian's arm, a grown man, in an equally grown man's embrace, but they seemed at peace, as if this was as serious as the task ahead.

"Find the bastards, and destroy them."

Sebastian smiled and I felt the wave of heat from the command and settled beside Sebastian's left side, my hand finding his and gripping his hand.

"Yes, my Lord."

I felt the wind on my face and the ease of my silk skirts float around me as we ran, ran as fast as we could, the blood of the young Master, his mere Soul opened, sent me into a furry and I surged ahead, leading the other two. I found myself on the outskirts of the city and wondering toward some of the last Manors that had yet to be fixed up. I slowed and stopped at one.

"Lau," the Earl hissed. He pushed at the rusted gate and walked up the walk, his Soul bright and sweet, and dripping with anger. My fingers grasped air as Sebastian's fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back. His eyes flashed and I knew he had figured the Spell from the Warlock had faded. I felt the Hunger rise and didn't know if it was because of the Spell fading or because the young Master and Mistress had been taken on my watch. I didn't care which it was, I craved, and that was consuming me.

The Earl was pounding on the door and yelling. Thankfully the rundown Manor was set aways from others, but the lights soon flickered on the home next door. I heard a gun being readied from behind the door and Sebastian slid in front of the Earl, even as the door opened.

"Do you not know what time it is!"

The Earl shoved Sebastian's arm away and launched himself at the older man, who was holding a rifle in his right hand. We walked after him and I snatched the gun from the startled man's hand and turned, training it on the Human named Lau.

"Where are my children?" the Earl yelled, his fists gathering the fabric of the silk dressing gown of the other man. He yanked the man closer and snarled. "Where are they?"

The man looked shocked and his eyes darted from me to the Earl, to Sebastian and back to the gun barrel pointed at his face. "Your children? I don't know what you are talking about. I… I swear!"

"Lau... " the Earl growled and slammed him up against the wall. "We traced them to here."

I lowered the gun and looked at Lau for a moment. "You are the merchant that was threatened on the docks a few weeks ago."

He looked at me and nodded, and shrugged. "There are a lot of us businessmen who get threatened," he said, trying to point a finger at the Earl. "Even the Watchdog likes to rouse me at 2 in the morning and demand something." He struggled again and found himself pushed into the wall harder. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on the Earl's shoulder.

"My Lord… they were here - briefly. But they are not. It's as if…" he paused and looked at me, a sudden wave of realization hitting me. A memory of a long ago case involving kidnapping - several human children under the age of 12 - of Humans using Portals controlling the summoning of Demons. The case took the whole department to clean up, and I was on the other cases involving tracking the Demons. I looked at the man and something came back to me; this was eerily familiar.

"Do you have children?" I asked. Lau turned to me, as did the Earl and looked like I had asked an absurd question. "I… I think there were children here."

"Mae, Linnie, and Jung," the businessman said. He pushed the Earl away and turned to the stairs and quickly walked up them.

"What is going on?" the Earl said, striding toward me. For an instant I saw why the man commanded the Underbelly so efficiently. "What does it matter if Lau has children? It is _my_ children who were kidnapped."

"I don't believe it is only yours," I said. I looked up, hearing a scream from above. "I remember something happening like this many years ago - Nobles and influential businessmen were killed or severely injured while their children - or grandchildren - were kidnapped, sold and used." I looked at the Earl and frowned. "You were one of them."

He looked at me and I saw the fire in his eyes flare. He took a step closer to me, a low growl in his voice, his jaw clenched. A dog ready to attack. "You… knew about that?"

I shook my head and backed up a step. "No, I heard about it. I was working a different case at the time but knew of some Reapers who had found the Portals being used…."

Lau came running back in and looked panicked. "They are gone… my grandchildren - they are gone."

"We shall take care this," Sebastian said swiftly, pulling both the Earl and myself out of the house. "My Lord, perhaps we should let Danny use her… connections."

I placed a hand on Sebastian and shook my head. We were now back on the road, Lau in the yard, his rifle in his hands, pacing, as if those who kidnapped the Earl's children and his own grandchildren would come back and if so, he was ready. "If I use the Portals, it would be as a Demon."

"I felt a Reaper," Sebastian muttered as he turned. "Can you use the Portals as an ex-Reaper?"

"Sebastian…" I warned, not even sure why we were talking about this. "I don't have any control of that any more."

"What if you had your Scythe?"

The Earl looked at him and me. "Your… Reaper tool? I thought it was taken."

I looked at Sebastian. "It was. It was traded to let me have time to honor your request to train Vincent so he would be ready, accepting of me, my Lord." Sebastian didn't move and I felt a cold dread seep into my body. "It was our agreement we would pay the businessman - you told me afterwards it was the payment."

"The Undertaker took it back and I have it," Sebastian said.

"I see we have a disagreement, however," the Earl said, shoving himself between us for a moment. "My children. Do what you must."

I snatched the object now in Sebastian's hand and I could see that there was sorrow in his eyes; good. If this wasn't truly given as payment, had I really been suppressing my Hunger for two years? I shook my head and took the pen in my hand. The weight was familiar and I felt the surge of energy behind it.

"Earl, if you would please let Sebastian hold you," I said, as I twirled the silver pen and once more my Reaper's Scythe was activated. I sighed and trailed my fingers over the engraved symbols and muttered a bit, feeling both the Reaper and the Demon powers surge and rise. I held the Scythe before me and tapped into the nothingness. "Phantomhive Souls, two. Vincent and Rachel."

A Portal of a simple door materialized and I wondered if the Earl saw the arched door or not. I pulled the Scythe back and rested it on my shoulder and opened the door. A flowing of energy washed over me, as if a ocean wave was breaking on me, and I held my hand out to Sebastian. His hand was cooler in mine as we walked through the door and arrived in a brightly lit courtyard, music and chatter coming further down the long walkway, the flames of lanterns flickering and guiding me forward. I twirled my Scythe and placed the now pen-looking object into my pocket, dropping my lover's hand as soon as I could.

"They are here," Sebastian hissed as he placed the Earl on his feet. "And more. Several other children."


	12. Danny POV: Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Danny POV

I longed for Sebastian's arms to reach for me as we walked down the hall, despite his deception with my Reaper Scythe. I watched closely as the Earl's arms were steady as he barely aimed and shot the two guards we encountered. The muffled shots had no effect on the mutterings that got louder as we walked further into the large abandoned Manor. I pressed my left hand to my chest and felt the burning. I felt the Hunger. I felt the Need that had not been with me for two years flow over me. The wave of Hunger made me stagger and I felt myself become unsure, unsteady. I turned and closed my eyes; the wave of Human blood crying out to me. I had to be strong and not devour everything I smelled, I longed for. My hands grabbed Sebastian's jacket as he took out the knives from his pocket.

"Sebastian," I whispered, pulling him. "My love…."

"When he calls, you will know," he said, looking over his shoulder and I could see the struggle between wanting to protect me and the Earl, following the orders, and not wanting to show me how much of a Demon he was. "You will know how to make a Contract."

"I will bring them both back," I said, turning to the Earl after I searched Sebastian's sure gaze. "Take the captors down, I will keep the children safe."

He nodded and I watched as in unison the two kicked the double doors down, the twin snakes snapping in half, and the wave of intense smell of lust, power, envy, desire, and greed surged past. My knees almost buckled as I vaguely watched the two men surge ahead and the knives and bullets struck in permanent death for the Humans who were surprised and surging toward the intruders. I slipped in and abandoned my Human form and found I could find the sweet smell of the Phantomhive children easier. I trailed down a separate hall, wrapping myself up around some startled partakers of whatever was going on, and choking the Humans walking the hall with my Demonic self. The feelings of the young Master and Mistress was stronger and I soon heard the steady heartbeats of several children. A wave came over me and I knew that the young Master and. Mistress were close. I reformed, not wanting to scare the children - any of them - and I walked along the wall, scanning the cages, hearing whimpers and smelled the tears. I couldn't just tear the cage apart, there was a pile of metal bows and arrows, a few guns, and as I looked around, strings and chains were attached to the equipment; one wrong move and I would be killing a child. I heard footfall opposite to where I stood in the deep shadows. A man came running out of the darkness, a cloak around him and two more following.

"The beings - get them drugged. We have a bit of decency. Quick! Before those others come! Let them go, bastards of the Wealthy," the cloaked man huffed. He pointed to the middle and the other two grabbed a bar and started banging them against the cages. The screams of the children were deafening.

I surged forward, my body breaking, my dark wings expanding, when one particular cry and one Soul burned brighter than the others in a smaller and cramped cage. A voice grew louder among the others and I shook myself and pulled myself back to my Human form. The young Master. I stepped into the middle of the wires, not sure if something would go off, but sure I could move faster.

"Ms. Hyde! Please! Oh no, Rachel, come here."

I walked across the open parts and snatched an arrow from the holder and sank it into the man closest to me, not seeing me as I moved quickly, my heel soft, my footfall not making a sound against the stone. The man screamed and tripped, his lantern falling on the floor, the lit flame found the gas fumes and the liquid that had been spreading around him and the lantern was sent rolling to the other men. They leaped away and I took the opportunity to use the sudden light to step in to view. The men wanted the create an inferno once they were compromised, I realized as I looked at the weapons and the use of the gas. The children would have been sacrificed - by flames or by knife.

As the flames flung their light over me, I felt the swivel of eyes - both adult and children - look at me. The cries around me changed from fear and terror, to screams of help and partial joy, yelps of surprise and eagerness - but I was not their savior. Not all of their savior. I zeroed in on two that would be mine - two that sang to me above any others.

"Ms. Hyde!"

I turned and smiled at the young Master. I nodded. His Soul was so bright. I licked the air, feeling the desire rise in me, the Hunger begging to be answered. Just one drop of his Soul... "Young Master."

"Please, help me! Get us out!"

One of the men turned and tried to grab me. I flicked my wrist and the flames consuming the two remaining men - one by me, the other trying to run down the hall. I looked at the young Master and his eyes went round. I nodded, yes think about those lessons and stories about fire manipulations, fire breathers, Demons. Evil and beauty in one package.

"You know what to do," I whispered to him. I took a step to him, and I nodded. "I can do it only if you ask."

The young Mistress was clinging to his pant leg, tears streaming down her round face. Her Soul was delightful but not the one I wanted. He reached through the bars and cried my name again. I took another step and felt my Mark burn. I felt the Hunger rise. I felt the heat around me and heard only the breathing of the boy before me. His pleading eyes mixed with his sobs.

"Call me and ask."

"Ms. Hyde I need you - we need you! Rescue us! I need you to save me - take me from here! I wish me and my sister to live!"

I felt myself starting to fade, dissolve, my Darkness becoming closer to the surface. I reached out and my fingertips brushes his.

"NO!"

I turned and the Earl ran down the hall, Sebastian striding a few paces behind. The Earl's face was distorted in pain and as he stepped into the room, a wall of flames stopped him. I looked at Sebastian. He nodded and placed a hand on his Master. I turned to the young Master and took a step towards him again.

"Please! Not now! I can save him!" the Earl cried.

"Ms. Hyde rescue me! Save my sister and father at the very least!"

"I can save you both. I can save you all," I said. "What will you give me?"

He sucked in a breath and coughed; the air was thickening with the fire; the smoke of the fire mixed with the burning flesh, making the remaining children, forgotten by me, cough and cry out. "You… you are good," he said, shaking his head. His eyes searched mine and I knew he took in the darkness around me. "Protect me! My sister, our families - my mother and father - for as long as I live. Rescue me and my sister and -"

"No Vincent!" The Earl yelled over and over. I smiled at him over my shoulder; this was what he asked. I waited. And I taught him. And now he was ready to walk beside his own Demon. "Please Daniella! Please, no!"

"Young Master," I said leaning towards him again. "Go on."

"Take my Soul as yours when my life comes to the natural end," he whispered, his arms holding his sister close, his eyes flaming with conviction. "Save me and my Soul - my life - will be yours. Walk beside me and help me. And it is yours."

"Make the Contract binding, my love," floated into my brain even as the Hunger pulsed into me. "Bind him and feed the Hunger."

"For our Contract to be true, I must take something, and it can never be returned," I said, licking my lips, undoing the bars even as I stepped closer. "My Mark upon you. Visible and binding this vow you made." I snatched his shirt, dirty and bloody, and ripped it open. My left hand burned and I placed it over his heart, beating like a caught bird, panicked but sure of the path of freedom it sought, it was being granted. I was close to his heart - he had run away to bring me back, he had told me many times he loved learning what I taught, he was a better child because of me. I looked him in the eye and let my fire, my Hunger, surge through me and my hand, burning my Mark, the delicate loops, the star and circle, into his chest. He gasped and let go of the young Mistress, who darted out, the flames between us and the Earl opening enough for him to snatch her and hold her tight.

"What is given can't be returned, but this heart is not only mine. You will share it with others, you will share all I have given with others," I said. As his flesh finished being burned away, I reformed fully and knelt before him, bowing my head low. The young Master was my Master, my Soul to protect and devour.

"Ms. Hyde, take us home," the young Master said, his voice shaking in pain. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up. "You can teach me all of the stories that will explain this night, but take me home."

I scooped him up and carried him, my precious Soul, flooding me with peace and such fullness nothing seemed impossible. I looked at the boy and smiled.

"Yes, my Lord."


	13. Ciel POV: Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ciel POV

I slammed my hand on the desk and winced. There was nothing I could do now. The Tutor had my son. True she waited until he had called her - a sort of summoning - and she had told him about things that could manipulate elements, beings that were beyond us. He had been excited to learn about them, and I merely nodded, having seen Angels, Demons, and Death. I ran my hands through my hair; he was safe, Rachel was safe. But Vincent now also shared the same secrets as I, but I dared not reach the subject with him. He was 13, 14 in a few months, already older than I when I myself summoned a Demon. The door opened and I looked over my shoulder - of course my Demon knew all about timing.

"My Lord, a message from the King," he said. "It concerns some property in Germany we had acquired when we were sent there by the late Queen."

I took the letter and sighed. "How is Vincent?"

"Have you not spoken to him?"

"Sebastian," I growled. I was not in any mood for his obtuseness. "My son has a Contract. His Tutor is his Demon. _How is he_?"

Sebastian smiled and moved to stand beside me. "He is well. There have been some tense conversations. Age appropriate, of course," he added, looking at me with a small smile.

"Oh, lovely, so not the 'I'm your Demon and you command me until the time our Contract is fulfilled,' straight speech." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, hoping answers would fall around me. I looked at Sebastian and frowned. "What did he ask?"

He looked at me for a moment and smiled a little. "Nothing as neat as revenge, my Lord."

I narrowed my gaze and he turned to look out the window. There was a darker shade to the darkness of the night and I pursed my lips; what exactly had we fallen into?

"He asked for protection. Until his natural end," Sebastian finally replied. He paused and clasped his hands behind him, studying the window as if it was interesting. It wasn't. "Danny… she has some distinctly non-Demonic traits. Not that a Demon can't grant such a request of preservation and protection in exchange for a Soul, mind you, but it isn't the most satisfying of meals once one is done."

I looked at his dark form and shuddered. There were times I forgot about the reasons that brought the man - the Demon - into my life. And then, in a single breath, he reminded me of the darkness I had chosen, the feelings of desperation, of the fear. "He must have been so terrified," I said softly. "The men… did they hurt him?"

Sebastian turned and shook his head. "They only had them for a few hours. Enough to capture the other Noble children and cage them. The way the place burned," he said with a smile as even I delighted in watching the place collapse and burn, the screams of the last few barely alive, sinking into my brain again. "I assume they were readying them for the ceremony and sacrifice," he finished at last. "Neither the young Master or young Mistress was harmed."

"Where is he Marked?" Sebastian sighed and I took two steps towards him. "Where?"

"Over his heart."

I collapsed in my chair and stifled a cry. His heart… Vincent's finally pure and carefree heart! I pulled at my own hidden Mark and held my hand over it. Why… why his heart? He had so much to give and now… a Demon had it. I slammed my fist on the desk again and got up. "Why!"

The door to the study closed and I whipped around, finding the Tutor - my son's _Demon_ \- standing before me. She was in the dress Lizzie had bought for her, after Christmas, as a thank you gift for all she had done for Vincent. She wore the dress that now also reminded me, she may look beautiful, innocent, and be American, but she was not Human. She was not pure of heart - how could one of her kind be? I had lived with one for so many years - all my life - and sought to see her motives from her point of view, and came up empty.

"I chose his heart because it was what he gave me. Not out of desperation, or obligation, but out of the purity of a boy who respects and feels safe enough to trust someone with it. It's a form of love -"

"He is a boy! He knows nothing of any of this!" I yelled. I felt Sebastian step closer and I shot him a warning look. "I am grateful that he was unharmed - he didn't… he wasn't…." I sat back and turned, the images of my own torture, of those who we had found, some too late, most too late, and seeing my son, my daughter in cages, begging, like they were animals, treated like they were nothing. I fell out of the chair and onto my knees, heaving at the thoughts and smells that invaded me. I looked at the ground and saw the sliver of blue come into view. I lifted my head and saw the Tutor kneeling before me, her hands clasped in her lap, concern lacing her red eyes - the eyes that had flared and had chosen what to seal my son to. Who looked at me as if I was hurting… hurting _her_.

"Earl Phantomhive," she said softly. "The young Master is strong enough to bare his responsibility, and when he is not, I will patiently bare it for him. I know he but a child, but so were you - and you have made a lifetime out of one request. Your son also is smart," she said, smiling as she put out a hand and stroked my hair from my right eye. She sighed as she looked at me. I wanted to feel repulsed and scared, regret for bringing her back, but there was nothing but a quiet peace in me as she sighed and shifted in her position. "Your child is protected by your love above all, and you command a sword that is mighty. Those were what protected the young Master and Mistress the other night - and will continue to. He was ready to accept me. He was ready for my protection and my ultimate desire." She lifted my chin and took my hands, pulling me up as she stood. "My promise to you is the same as to him: I will be his faithful Tutor, his servant, and his confidant. That has been my only desire, and will remain as such, until his end."

I shivered and let my hands slip from her gloved hands. _His end_. So eloquent. So unassuming. So believable this passing compassion. "You say nice things, _Demon_ , but I will watch you to make sure your words match your deeds."

"I expect nothing less," she said and bowed her head. "I was sent by the Lady, actually," she said at last. "She wishes to know when you will come to bed."

I turned and flipped the ledgers I had started to look at, had tried to look at, had tried to use as a distraction, to avoid the walls beyond my study. "You are dismissed," I looked over my shoulder and saw the black tailcoat. "Both of you."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good night, Earl."

I was left to stare at the open doors and the dark hallway. I took a step out of my study and already felt the heat of the fire give way to the chill of my home, of my heart. I placed my hands over my chest and groaned as if there was a physical ache. When had my heart and Soul grown so cold? When had they grown so warm and burning? When would I simply hand them to my Demon and go gently into the darkness of what I had done?

I had traded more than my fare share of objects for my life. I had handed over more than enough items to balance the scales. And now, now my son. My son would know the full weight of who we were, what we did, and why the darkness found us so readily, so greedily, so willingly. I slipped into the bed I shared with my wife, my lover, the mother of my children, my legacies, and held her as I drifted to sleep.


	14. Danny POV: Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Danny POV

"Ms. Hyde?" the young Master asked, turning from the window, from the rain soaked outside. "If the Latin text talk about Demons being horrible and those who make the Contracts with Demons evil, why do I not feel… evil?"

I raised an eyebrow from where I sat at the small writing desk in the library. I set my pen down and looked him over. "Why, do you expect to feel evil?"

He bit his lip and slipped into the chair opposite me. He leaned forward as if he was going to launch into a lengthy and deep explanation, and he finally sighed. "I don't know."

I stood up and smoothed my skirt. "Vincent," I began, his head snapping up to look at me, my usual address of him aside for the less formal, familiar name. "You know why I came to the Manor in the first place?"

He looked away and nodded. "I was bad."

"Did you feel bad?"

He looked up at me and I could see he was trying hard to be the soon to be 14 year old boy he was, not the 9 year-old I had first met so many years ago. "I didn't feel I was in control all the time."

I nodded and looked at him. "And now? Do you feel in control?"

The young Master seemed to study himself, ask himself the question and then nodded. "I do. I feel like I do mostly." He looked at me and then away. "Sometimes."

I hid my smile as I heard footsteps falter above us in the Earl's bedroom; Sebastian was eavesdropping and putting the newly laundered clothes away. I sighed and sat on the chair beside his. The changes in hormones would be my first challenge to navigate the young Master safely to adulthood. I smirked at the thought of how Sebastian would advise me on this one.

"So the Latin verse," I said, trying to steer back to the topic. "It says Demons are evil - hated by Angels and such." He nodded and frowned as he picked at the edge of the chair. "And you are worried our Contract, our vow, makes you evil as well?" He nodded again after a long pause. "I am I like the ones in the book?"

"No," he whispered. "You are kind and never have hurt me."

"Yet our Contract, you understand, is between you and I, a Demon and a Human." I said the words as if it was natural to say, to speak and call myself by my new being rather than my name. "And that Contract is to be honored until your request has been fulfilled."

"Until my natural end, you will protect me and my family - all those who become my family."

I felt my hand burn a bit and he moved his hand to his chest. "Yes, my young Lord, until that time has come, I will be your faithful companion, in any form you need." I stood and looked at the clock standing in the corner. "At the moment, I will be escorting you to lunch," I smiled.

He stood and smiled as well and started for the door. He paused and turned. "Ms. Hyde? What will you be when I am older?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, young Master?"

"When I am like my father - commanding a business and such?"

"I will be your secretary, if you wish."

He looked at me and then opened the door. "I think I would very much wish that," he said in a soft voice.

We went down the hallway and crossed the entry when the door burst open and I stepped in front of the young Master, ready to leap at the man who came in. The man took off his hat and looked as startled as I was. I calmed; it was the Lady's brother, Lord Edward Midford.

"Where is the Earl?" he asked, closing the door. "Sorry about that, wind is dreadful and the rain, and I am soaked. The Earl?"

I pushed the young Master toward the dining room and swept my arm toward Lord Midford, indicating he should follow me. "May I ask why you came in such a hurry?"

"War," he stated. He pushed the door to the study open and glanced back at me. "War is on the horizon, my dear Lady." He turned and closed the door, talking to the Earl. I stepped back and held my breath, listening.

"Don't worry," Sebastian said as he touched my arm. I turned and looked at him. "War has been talked about for awhile. And I think Lord Midford may be overreacting." He sighed and put his arm around my waist and guided me back to the dining room. "You have had some interesting conversations this morning."

I looked at him and smiled shyly. "Not ones I am ready for. And how, kind sir, did that Latin text on Demons get into the young Master's reading box?"

Sebastian smiled coyly and kissed me before he opened the door to the dining room. "Some strenuous translations are good exercise for the mind."

I huffed and sat down, letting him push my chair in and fill a plate for me. I watched as the young Master picked up the newspaper and read the front page. I gave Sebastian a pointed look - that was much better reading. The young Master looked up and sighed. I gave a small laugh as the Lady and young Mistress came in as well. The young Mistress came running to me and I turned to catch her flailing arms around my neck. It had been a month since their kidnapping, and the young Master and my Contract was made, but the young girl seemed to be unafraid of me as always.

"Miss Hi! Miss Hi! I have a pretty dress on!" the young Mistress said. She turned and twirled.

"Come, Rachel, let Ms. Hyde and Vincent eat. I'm sure they have important studies to attend to."

I smiled and Sebastian once more attended to them, presenting their meals with a flourish. He glanced at the young Master as he filled the Lady's glass with water. "Any interesting news, young Master?"

He fingered the paper and shrugged. "The English Rugby team crushed France." He gave me a smile. "Can we go out and play a few rounds?"

I met his questioning gaze and found Sebastian's smirk rather annoying. I looked at them both and smiled. Yes, we could go out after a little more studying, and yes, I would make sure my lovely husband would be punished for the detour. As I dabbed my lips after the meal I stood and glided my fingers up Sebastian's back, I made sure he knew that infraction would cost him a bit of his flesh. I turned as he placed the meal on the trays and his heated look reminded me he would gladly pay any price.

It was a long afternoon of playing rugby with the young Master and Bard. Finny had come out and played a few rounds as well, matching us evenly - as evenly as Humans and a Demon could be matched. The April evening was a mixture of warmth and coolness, laughter and mocking anger. I turned and saw Sebastian and the Earl standing beside the back door, watching. They held the same regarding gaze as they surveyed us. In a moment all the fun drained from me and I tapped Bard's shoulder and told him I needed to sit down. He nodded and I gave the young Master a tight smile but he was already trying to tackle Bard and was laughing. I could feel the shift in the surge of power from Sebastian and the Earl's own body seemed to vibrate differently.

"The Lord Midford wasn't speculating, was he?"

The Earl looked at me and narrowed his gaze for a fraction and sighed. "No. There is movement in a few places, namely around the British waters. France has contacted the King and wishes to meet."

Sebastian looked at me and his gaze told me he equally wasn't happy with what was going on. He shifted and looked at the Earl. "I shall ready the trunks."

I watched as he left and turned back to the Earl. "What is going on?"

"I was advised at one point to spend more time with Vincent, and to show him the workings of the Phantomhive companies, and the true workings of what the Earl Phantomhive means," he said, with a rueful chuckle. "Vincent will be readied to meet the King. He will take steps to become the next Watchdog." He turned and I saw the hardness and the sadness mixing in his eyes, yet he also turned his back on his son with sharpness, determination and strode with purpose to the door and opened it. "My study, please." I followed him silently as we crossed through the conservatory to the main halls of the house. Mey-Rin walked past with cleaning supplies and ducked her head in acknowledgement and she gave me a smile.

I had found a friend in the ex-assassin and the Maid of the house. She also found it hard to be a female in an exclusively male dominated society - as an assassin and as a Maid. The days and nights the Earl and Sebastian had left, when we were left to roam and watch over the Manor, we would sit on the roof, and talk. She had found Sebastian fascinating and strong, something she had wished she had found herself. She had settled into happiness with Bard and Finny, perhaps a bit more with Bard then she was willing to admit. Her own powers seemed to be extraordinary for a Human - her slightly beyond perfect eyesight and willingness to trade it for the lead rimmed glasses that cause her headaches and muddled her vision.

"Ms. Hyde?"

I turned and followed the Earl into his private study, his sanctuary. I closed the door and watched as he paced before the fireplace, lit and barely giving off heat. I stood behind the couch I had hid the young Master the night I had killed the invading Demons, the night I was fully birthed as a Demon myself. I fanned my hands over the fine upholstery and watched the Earl.

"I met the Queen - Queen Victoria... " he paused and looked at me. "Did you meet her? I'm sure you did, being a Reaper and here in London. Anyway, I met her when I was almost 11. Lovely woman, at the time. I wasn't thinking much about her, just that a move to officially become the Earl of the Phantomhive lineage, to take over my father's position as Head of the House, would grant me power," he smiled and I saw his Contract flair. "Power to destroy those who had taken everything from me. Surely Sebastian has told you of how I came to have this," he indicated his patch, "and how I had longed to destroy every last one who had hurt me." He sighed and turned, swallowing his rage, his hurt, his memories. "And they came after my son."

I took a step around the couch. "The King? What will he do to the young Master? He can't make him Head of the House - you are still alive."

He gave a snorted laugh and turned to me. I blushed and stammered to apologize and he shook his head, holding his hand up to stop me. "No. I am not dead. Although I wonder why not. Sebastian and I have found many pockets of the Society that we fought last month, over the years, and I was sure that was it. I was ready - sort of ready - each time to be... " he looked at the fire and then at me. "You chose an odd Demon to align yourself with."

My lips lifted on their own and I ducked my head. "The same could be said about him, my Lord."

"But to answer your questions, the King will bestow the title of Next in Line, recognizing Vincent as my successor - as the Watchdog. I have drafted papers when he was born to transition my legitimate holdings to him when he turns 25, or 18 if I am not alive." The Earl turned and walked to me, slow and steady, as if he was surveying his prey. "He doesn't know he can wield you as a weapon, does he?"

"No, he is rather struggling with if he is evil."

The Earl's sharp laugh was cut off by his hand quickly covering his mouth. "I have been called such. I am sure you can see how, devoting myself to keeping the Underbelly under my sharp heels. I have cut down men, good and bad, in the name of my Queen, in the name of my King. In my own name even. I am far from a pure heart, and Vincent… he will struggle with that as well. Best he deals with it before the battle. Before he has spilled blood and looked at the faces so pretty and so divine, that they burn into one's memories, only to realize even Angels are killers."

"I will be by his side no matter what he faces," I said, placing my Marked hand over my heart. I felt it beating, and knew it was in unison with the one that was in my Master. "How shall I ready him to meet the King?"

The Earl smiled slowly and nodded. "He will feel pain first, and then we shall bring him to the tailors. My old suit and cloak should be in the attic; have Sebastian help you find it." He turned away from me and sighed. "Gather some ice and a long needle. I have the jewelry needed."

I bit my tongue as I realized what he was readying his son for and found myself bowing and leaving him to gather his thoughts and the rest of the supplies he needed.


	15. Danny POV: Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Danny POV

I leaned into the bare back of my lover and sighed. It had been too long since we simply had a night to ourselves, and longer since we were able to take the pure delights of our love. I put my cheek against his shoulder and looked out the window, seeing the moon now hoving closer to the horizon and the pink of a new day - a day we could have to ourselves, the Earl has said. I think he may have wanted to hold his son and comfort him after the night we had.

"Are you tired?" Sebastian asked. I smiled and kissed his skin, so smooth and hot, so perfectly mine to take and enjoy. His laugh shook through his body and I clung to him tighter. "I suppose a quick zip to the Manor is out of the question as well?"

"Stop teasing me."

His hands slid over mine and he looked at me over his shoulder. "A nice day inside it is." He moved my hands and turned, now facing me and kissed me gently. "My sweet Daniella." He sighed and spread his hands over my cheeks pulling me to kiss him, making me hold him and stand on my toes to reach his lips. There was danger in his eyes and it took my breath away.

"Care to share what that kiss meant?"

"I want to give you everything," he sighed, his hands sliding along my sides, down to my hips. I was past blushing at the intimate nature - if nothing else, we were married - but the way he lost his body and pulled me to lose mine, and crushed us together had me heated beyond anything. "The world can be ours."

I felt him pushing into me and my eyes fluttered, his touch was what I craved and he knew how to drive me to the point we were nothing but pure smoke, riding into each other and falling around the room, rising again and continuing. I imagined we looked like a flame and smoke, dancing in the heat of love's passion and I threw Sebastian down on the bed and pulled myself together, as he did the same, a surprised and wicked look in his eye as he threaded his fingers into my hair. I pushed down and sat up, rocking the bed gently as his hands came down and cupped my breasts, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips. I leaned over and he kissed me deep as I took control of our bedding. I sang into his lips and his hands were hot and sweaty as they came up my back, pulling me into an ever deepening kiss. I broke away and looked at him, seeing all the lust and need fade into a cool fire of pure love and devotion. I smiled and nipped at his ear.

"You better keep those bedroom eyes in here mister. I see how you look at your Master, the lust and the need. His Soul so tasty," I whispered.

"And _your_ Master? Tell me your unabashingly lovely look is meant for me? Do you not wish to have him, the ultimate satisfaction to the Hunger?"

I breathed into him and sat back sighing as he once more was surprised at the force. "I have Marked him as mine." I looked at him and frowned a little. "Can I not do the same to you? Show everyone you have chosen me as your Mate, as much as I have chosen you as mine?"

I was under him and he was lifting me into his arms as he slid us up the bed, his passion and hunger once more dripping from his lips as he kissed me. "I can not have two Masters."

"Then don't. Let me be your Queen and you can be my King."

He hissed and the bed rocked once more in our passion. "I want to give you a child, my love - my Queen of my heart."

I moaned at the words and knew he would if we were able. I hugged him tighter to my body and he nuzzled my neck as I turned and did the same. "I know you wish to give me everything my silly heart wants. And I would give you anything I could as well, my King. But this is the one thing we can't have, we can't have as ours." I pulled back and brushed some of his hair from his face as he turned to look at me. "We have the Humans - your Master and mine. We have a world we can find to raise."

He shook his head and kissed me. "And if there was a way? A way we could create from two Demons, a life? Our own child?"

I pursed my lips and stopped him from kissing me again. "Sebastian - stop. What kind of child could come from from such a union? Demons are either Created or Born - you said so. Born comes from Humans choosing the Evil above the Good."

He pulled back further and looked at me. His eyes rested finally on mine and he brushed my wild hair from my face. "You were Born out of Good act. The Reaper wanted you to continue - to live after you sacrificed yourself for the young Master. Your Soul is still inside you, wrapped and protected by your emotions. You feel and act more Human than any Demon could mimic - even me. And you are strong. The Power you hold is now stronger with a real Contract. You could protect the young Master and any he asks you to protect." He pulled me up and held me astride his legs. "My dear, you can do anything you wish. I dare dream even carry a child from a dark hearted Demon like me."

I stroked his cheek and smiled. "I don't think you are as dark hearted as you think."

He pulled me closer and leaned into my ear. "I have some dark, dark things I'd like to do to that pure body of yours." I groaned and pushed him back, his head hanging off the bed. "That is a good start, my love."

I nipped his jaw and looked at him slowly, laying tiny bites up his jaw until I was next to his ear. I met his steadily pulsing red eyes and raised my eyebrows slightly. "You think a rather innocent girl like me can't think up of some wicked things to do to you?"

He blew out a hot breath and slid his hands down my body, grinding our hips once more. "Teach me your wicked ways, my Queen and I'll teach you mine."

I snorted and kissed him, glad we had the day to ourselves - we would be using each moment.


	16. Sebastian POV: Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sebastian POV

I could see the young Master winching as he took off his hat. I gave a small smile to Danny who was standing behind him. Part of the "ceremony" to meet the King had to do with piercing the up and coming Earl's ears between his 12th and 14th birthday. I had to do the same to the Master, before the age his father had his done, and he had whimpered when I cut his hair. But he looked very grown up and presentable to the Queen. As the young Master would for the King.

"Ah! Earl Phantomhive! So good to see you," Sara Hopkins said. She was the younger sister of the prior owner, Nina Hopkins, and had continued to honor her sister's vision of pushing fashion to the edge of acceptable terms. The Master had continued his patronage after several items had become fashionable and he had introduced them in his line of clothing for children. The Master was not only ruthless in the Underbelly, but in business as well. Ms. Hopkins turned to the young Master and clapped her hands over her heart, dramatically, to say the least. "Oh! Another Phantomhive who is so beautiful!"

The young Master blushed and looked at his father and then at Danny. He had only been to Hopkins Designs a few times, and that was a quick peek and he whined to walk around the other shops. He liked the sweet shop and I liked the pet shop, both around the corner.

"So, what shall we do? A nice rosy color for you young man? Maybe some low cuts to show off those long legs you are sprouting? My, my, Earl, he may be taller than you someday!"

The Master sighed and caught my small smile, and frowned, narrowing his eyes, daring me to open my mouth. I schooled my face, as I had done perfectly over the many lifetimes and stood still.

"Vincent will be meeting the King next week and I need you to alter my Regal costume - the ones I wore when I received the title 'Earl,'" he said. "Not that I am giving up my position," he added, placing a hand on his son and giving both me and Danny a pointed glance. I smiled at him and bowed my head; the child within him was coming back out to play his haughty games.

Ms. Hopkins smiled and took the offered case and opened it, taking out the inside fabric and placing it like a precious item on her table. Her gasps and dancing fingers told me she was excited to see the fabric and the outfit she would be working on, more than perhaps for whom she was tailoring it to for. A nice change from her sister since I was not being thrown out for speaking. Not that I spoke much in front of the Hopkins sisters; best to be brief in affairs when sharp objects would quickly be pointed at the Human's delicate flesh. I thought of other delicate flesh and missed the next exchange entirely and found myself having to catch up.

"... in a week you said? Honestly, Earl, your confidence is exhilarating, but this," Ms. Hopkins said. She slid her hands over the familiar dark blue royal outfit that Queen Victoria herself had sent. "I shall do my best to live up to your superior standards. Lord Phantomhive, If I may measure you?"

The young Master gave her a tight smile and followed her behind a curtain and Danny moved to follow and then thought better of it. She glanced at me and I moved toward the parting of the curtain; being a female tailor and looking at the young Master undressing was one thing, but his female Tutor? There was a small amount of relief in her eyes as she turned and looked at the clothes that were spread on the table.

"You wore this to meet the Queen?" Danny asked.

The Master smiled and nodded. "She had a rather… flourishing style herself. I may have lost the hat in a… scuffle afterwards."

"A disagreement, my Lord," I replied, looking at him. "Words were spoken and exchanged, nothing more."

He sighed and gave a small laugh. "Either way. The hat is lost," he said louder. I turned and saw Ms. Hopkins look up and smile, already plotting a new creation. I turned and sighed. There was more tutting and more scribbling and a few more touches on the young Master I was gladly have missed. Her sister was rather fond of the Master's unblemished flesh as well. It was unblemished except for his eye and the marks on his back. I was very glad that we had found the young Master and Mistress before they had been used in such manners as my Master. The memories would haunt them both, and perhaps would deepen the bond they now shared above anyone else.

"Done! And some good measurements. Although skinny and growing, so there could be hope to plump you up," Ms. Hopkins said, pushing her wired frames up and giving the young Master a smile. She turned her eyes toward the Master. "You could stand a bit more flesh as well. You have a girlish figure."

The Master flushed and guided the young Master out before him. "Good day, Ms. Hopkins," he said, any friendliness dropping out of his statement as he turned a cold eye back to the door. "Sebastian. Ms. Hyde." I motioned for Danny to proceed and walked behind her, closing the door behind us. "Honestly!" the Master breathed as he got into the automobile. "I could find another tailor!"

"Of course, my Lord, however, may I point out that comments on your… physic have been made for a very long time by the Hopkin sisters."

He took in a breath and looked at me. "Drive."

I smiled a bit and nodded. "Of course, my Lord."


	17. Sebastian POV: Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sebastian POV

Danny had insisted on picking out a less austere outfit as we accompanied the Master and young Master to the Royal Palace. She fussed over my shirt and vest, insisting I pick from another colour than black. She finally settled on a steel grey vest and tucked in my silver chain and watch into the pocket, her fingers sliding over the opening and over the chain so many times I wasn't sure she was really paying attention anymore.

"Danny," I whispered and her head shot up, her eyes wide as if I had startled her. "You need to dress."

She backed away a step, her fingers lingering on the vest and looked down at herself. She had her slip on and a lovely soft corset, but was far from presentable in Court. She looked at her closet and I could see the words forming in her mind. The same I heard the Mistress say to the Master before every Ball and dinner out.

"Shall I clothe you with the finest of linens and silk?" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft and inviting, the pure things I never truly knew. "You have beautiful clothes but I can design something nice as well."

Danny turned and pushed her hair back over her shoulders. "I had a dress picked out. But now…" She turned and eyed herself in the mirror. "Sebastian, what will this mean for the young Master? That's all I am worried about. Obviously the Earl is not stepping aside and this is the step to make Vincent ready to become the Head of Phantomhive when the Earl does, but he is now a target."

I pulled her close and wound my arms around her front, sure that the confusion and the doubt would have been banished when she had made her Contract. She was still so Human in so many ways. "This is what we are here for," I said softly into her ear, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Contracts are made so we are bound to a Soul, and it is bound to us. We protect that Soul, and sometimes the physical body, until the Contract has been fulfilled. Other Demons play with their food, creep in and steal bits and dine on the leftovers, the scraps, the entrails," I said, watching her shiver in both anticipation and disgust. "But we, we are cultured. I have prided myself on that. I entered my contract with the most desperate of hungers, hoping, wishing to have his Soul so easily slip from him to me. But he was a little… more than I thought he was." I gave a laugh. "As is the young Master. He called for you because he trusts you, he respects you, he will willingly give you his whole being if you ask. So, my dear Daniella, my lovely bride and Mate, do stop worrying because the very fact that he is a Phantomhive has made him a target. The mere fact he has a Demon such as you attached to him will attract many eyes. The fact you are attached to me has made many already try to snatch you." Her eyes widened and I kissed her temple. "You have been an object of desire for many, my love. I simply got you under my fingers first."

She smiled and turned and kissed my chin. "And how would you wrap your prize? How shall I be presented to the King and my Master?"

My desire flared first and I quieted it down. "The wrappings would be very different indeed, however," I slide my hands over her and smiled, letting a steel grey dress flow over her, draping around her in the softest satin I could imagine. I caressed up her sides and a matching, darker grey, corseted vest spread around her front and I reached around and tightened the stays, finally placing my hands up her back and around her shoulders, finishing the gown underneath. "But this is suited best for all," I said, kissing her softly on the lips. I stepped back and turned her around, so she could see herself in the mirror.

"How has the Earl not hired you for his clothing line," she muttered as she fingered the fabric. She stepped to the side table and pulled two pairs of gloves from where we laid them each night. She reached for my hand and slid one on, turning my hand over and doing the small clasp, and doing the same to my left hand. I watched holding my breath as she made the simple moves tantalizing and effortless. She slid on her own gloves and I caught her wrists, fastening her clasps and kissing the smooth flesh. "Sebastian," she sighed and I caught her gaze as I looked up and smiled.

"Shall we go?" She nodded and I lifted my jacket from the chair and walked with her down the path to the Manor. The sky was slowly becoming pink and I heard the servants making their way down the stairs, preparing for another day. A comforting routine I had learned to settle into, even if it also made me itch for the days of pure adventure and recklessness I had made mine into before I met the Master. But I had something else to ground me, and Danny kissed my cheek as she moved up the main stairs, to ready the young Master for his presentation, reminding me that there was more to my existence then Souls and Contracts. There was a flash of love for even my kind of Demon.

The Master was pacing in front of his desk, already on the phone when I arrived. I was mildly surprised given the time of morning, but his haggard look made me realized I may have neglected my duties as a Butler to attend to my husbandly ones. He sighed and held his hand over the mouthpiece and requested some tea. He pointed to a cup and I smiled; he had become desperate enough to make his own. I refilled the teacup and the container, lightly moving the fresh tea towards him as he was grunting and making non-committal sounds to whoever was on the other side.

"Well that's all well and good, but today -" he started. "No, no, I did not ask you to come in with that massive ship and dock in Dover!" He sighed and took up the teacup, getting half to his mouth before speaking again. "Well you can talk to the King all you want - in fact, I'll see you there! Yes, Monsieur, I will be! Now please, deal with your ship and our ports, and leave me out of it!"

He slammed the handset down and turned to me. "Do not answer under any circumstances."

"Of course, my Lord." I didn't ask what he was doing up half the night, and the Master wasn't giving any sign of talking about it. I watched and checked the time. "My Lord?"

He turned and leaned into the desk. "Yes, yes… time, I see." He sighed and looked at me. "Things are going badly in Europe. There are… waves. As the Watchdog I have been hearing even the Underbelly rumbling - as the head of Fundom, its being seen across the stores." He sighed and emptied his cup. "You look rather smartly dressed, by the way. Letting your wife dress you?" His small smirk reminded me of the outfit I had hanging in his closet for him to wear. I smirked back.

"Shall we?"

He headed for the door and turned. "Sebastian. Am I at my end?"

I looked at him and pursed my lips. He could be, if I wished him to be. But he had many things he wanted to do, and for the sake of the young Master - for his whole family and the very fabric of our society - I stood by and did nothing. Danny was my nourishment and my reason to stay satisfied. The piercing blue in the Master's eyes seemed to ask the question as a challenge, a plea, as a cry.

"No my Lord. There is still much to do."

The sigh was the hot air of a man who was waiting for the axe to fall on him, but fell beside him instead, and also a hint of disappointment. We walked up, me as his constant shadow and he as my leash tethering me to the family. He dressed, the young Master coming in and we dressed the younger version of the Master, already sensing the great duty that was befalling him before it was bestowed.

We walked down the hall, being joined by the Mistress, young Mistress, and Danny. The Mistress was assisted by Danny to dress the young Mistress, and the pair of Phantomhive women were in matching deep blue dresses, pairing them with the Master and the young Master. I fell in step beside my own mirror, Danny, in my own creation of beauty and importance. As we descended, the six of us, I felt as if we were not only ushering the new generation into the family, but also birthing a new direction and a new dynasty. I looked at Danny - my Queen, my Mate - and settled a hand on her leg, giving her a soft smile as I drove us to the Palace, where the next step in our journey would take place.

It was a day's affair, being presented at the King's Palace. A Royal Ball concluded the affair after the usual talk and closed door gatherings. The King glanced at Danny several times, and he had commented that he thought that the Phantomhives' Tutor was a Mr. Hyde, not a _Ms._ Hyde. Danny took it in stride and the young Master merely smiled and insisted they dance a few dances. I watched as they swirled and the intricate dance that was beyond the seen - they would be manipulating each other for a very long time. I smiled; no matter how much they shared a love for the other, a respect and understanding, there would be a day when the Human would become wise to the Commands and bend her to his will. The Master had learned quickly when he asked the simple things like the rebuilding of the Manor or protecting him through the night.

At the end of the night the young Master and young Mistress were tired and Danny and I carried them into their beds. Danny stood outside the young Mistress' bedroom as I finished with the Master.

"The King said two months of training," Danny said as we walked back to our own home. "I don't know if I want to teach him the things I learned when I went through training." She slipped her hand into mine and leaned into me. "Fencing is one thing, but real weapons? Hand to hand? Even firing a gun?"

"He hunts and rides, and does both well," I reminded her. I leaned down a bit and kissed her. "The Master had very little time to train properly - he had to be ready for an attack as soon as he was named the Watchdog. Of course I didn't mind getting my hands very dirty."

She sighed. "He is still a child."

"He is almost 14," I said, stopping and pulling her to me. "At that age… ah never mind, it was a different time." I closed my eyes and pushed away the pain that the Master had to face at the young Master's age. "He has you to protect him. And if you push him, he will do what you ask. Trust yourself to know what to train him in."

"Weapons and fighting," she said. She placed her hand on my chest and frowned. "He is smart and clever, and I see how he could be a curious child who accidently let in a Demon when he was younger," she laughed. "His Soul… it's beautiful."

"Oh my love, I do know that beauty. And it can deepen and shine even more. Train him and when he turns 14, come home. That gives you a little less than two months and the Master can teach him about the business."

"I will go with him on his first kill," she whispered.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and brought her to look at me. "And I will be by your side."

"Let us have a few days before we go to the wilderness and become wild warriors," she said at last. "I do admit wearing pants like a man will be welcomed."

I frowned. "I give you beautiful gowns and you wish to wear pants."

"Habits die hard, my sweet love."

I lifted her and swung her around, and kissed her. "Yes, the do. So now, let's not break our habit of going to bed and enjoying ourselves."

"Wicked man."

"I will never deny that."


	18. Danny POV: Chapter 18

**A summertime special! I am going to be posting a few chapters over the next few days - I know I try to post on Wednesday and Saturday - but vaccay is coming up and I don't want to leave ya hanging... those of you who are still on this massively awesome (so I think) epic!fic that came from me and my friends' mind!**

 **So enjoy as I flood you... slowly of course.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Danny POV

I crouched low and watched as my prey darted through the trees and brush some yards ahead. I watched as he dropped to the ground, and turned, his eyes searching for me, but I wasn't visible. I smiled and found my opening as he turned to look another way. My arms went around his middle and I pulled him down to the forest floor, listening to his grunt and his yelp, satisfied I had knocked the breath out of him. I rolled and unsheathed my short knife, pinning it to his chest.

"Dead."

The young Master groaned and he pouted. "You are too fast, Ms. Hyde!"

I smiled, feeling my lust for blood simmer. "You are getting better, but if I wanted, I would have killed you. Again." I got up and heard his stomach growling. "I see…."

He put a hand on my shoulder and lightly poked me on my side with his own short knife. "Dead."

I snorted and used my left elbow to knock it out of his hand. "Hold it like you mean it. Like you would really be ready to kill me." I leaned in and looked at him. "Because someday you may have to sacrifice me to stay alive."

"Ms. Hyde… no, I wouldn't do that! You are here to protect me, and I am to protect you." The young Master sat up and wiggled from under me. He slowly stood and looked at me, a wetness in his eyes he blinked quickly away. "I would not let you die for me. A Nobleman should always protect those who serve him."

I smiled and bowed my head. Ah, yes, serving him, protecting him, and doing his bidding. Our Contract. My role as his Tutor, Secretary, Guard, and devoted friend and defender would be for him to decide, for him to bend, and for me to control as I wished. And at the end, I would take his Soul, perfected by my decisions and his actions. My mouth watered and I closed my eyes.

"Of course, my Lord," I said. His hands rested on my shoulders again and he leaned down.

"How about some roasted chicken? For dinner?"

I looked up and smiled. "You have a chicken you caught?" He frowned and I swiftly stood, dusting off my pants of the dirt. "Well, I suppose I can do something," I said at last.

It had been a slow process, and many false hopes, but I had mastered the art of manipulation, and had been doing a good job keeping us fed while the young Master and I were in the woods for the past seven weeks. We walked back to our small camp, two wooden huts I had made him build, and threw a spark on the dry leaves in the fire pit. The young Master took out the pots Bard had let us take and chose a larger one and put it beside the fire. He took two buckets and went to the stream that flowed down the hill a few yards away. I watched him and smiled. He was already a stronger child than when we came - not just physically. He had the same lean build that his father and his grandfather had. His delicate features were similar to his grandfathers and I watched as he walked back to me, balancing the buckets, not spilling any of the water. He had done that a few times the first week and found that it wasn't worth it.

"Ms. Hyde?" he asked as he poured some of the water into the pot. "Why have you not taken Mr. Sebastian's name? You have been married for two years. Mama used to be a Midford like my Uncle, but she changed it."

I put the pot on the hook and made sure the chicken was a good size for a big meal; I was hungry too. Placing the lid on it, I watched the fire for a moment. "Well, I guess… I don't know. Mrs. Michaelis has a nice ring, and it's true, but I have been a Hyde for…" I sighed. "A long time."

"Before you were a Demon?"

"Yes, before I became a Demon." Being in the woods, training the young Master in fighting and hiding, protecting himself, and running drills in different languages, had broken down all etiquette I had placed on the subject of my Birth into being a Demon. I hadn't found a reason to tell him about my time as a Reaper, and he didn't bring up the fact he had seen my gravestone while we were in America. I sat on the log and looked at him for a moment. "Would you rather address me as Mrs. Michaelis?"

He frowned and sat on the log on the other side of the fire. The last of the birds were chirping, calling their mates and nearby children home, gathering the last seeds for the day. The day was quickly giving into the night as the tall trees blocked out more light. "My father doesn't address Mister Sebastian by his last name. I never have. Even so the books they had me read when I was bad and was kicked out of the schools said all servants should be addressed by their last name." He sighed and shrugged. "If you wish to remain Ms. Hyde, I don't see why you can't continue to be called as such."

I smiled and leaned over to stir the pot, adding some carrots and potatoes to the mix. "You think deeply for being so young."

"I'm going to be 14 in a few days!"

I laughed and looked at him. "Yes, you will be. But you are still young - to me."

He sighed and got up. "I'm going to wash up for supper." I nodded and poked the fire. I heard a far off branch snap and I was standing at the edge of the young Master's makeshift house in a blink. I narrowed my eyes into the distant forest, the darkness giving way to my sight. I saw a figure and I launched at it, moving swift and sure, and I tackled the figure, satisfied when it gave a grunt and I was sitting on its chest, my knife to its throat. I blinked and let out a breath, moving my knife as the beautiful red eyes shone up at me.

"Sebastian," I breathed. He smiled and leaned up a little, not able to move much since I was still sitting on his chest. I knew if he wanted he could throw me with a flick of his hand. "Dear gods, what are you doing sneaking about?"

"I'm here to bring you and the young Master back to the Manor." He smiled slowly and slid his hands over my legs. "I suppose I could bring you back slowly."

I kissed him softly. "You seemed to be in a hurry. Why? We have three more days."

"War is on the horizon my dear. This is not just the feeling of something - there is the real war in Europe." He sighed and glanced past me. "Best get to the young Master. The Master is very worried that his… our enemies, are coming for him. He is as much of a target because he is the Earl's son, as he is a target from the Underbelly as the next Watchdog."

I got off Sebastian and he stood, brushing off leaves from his ever present tailcoat. I brushed his shoulders and muttered I was sorry. "Is… is the Earl okay? He hasn't been hurt, has he?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, this is a precaucion. I suspect he misses having his son around as well. I have missed having me dear wife around," he added, kissing me gently again. "You smell like the woods."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He pulled back a bit and took my hand. "I will run you hot bath when you get home. The woods is a nice smell, but not on you. You, my dear, must smell like lilacs. Sweet and delicate."

I gave a small laugh as we came to the camp clearing. The young Master had his gun trained on me and I turned to him and gave him a big smile. "Well, good. Always be prepared. Mister Sebastian is here to bring us back to the Manor."

"But… we have a few more days left." He pouted for a moment and lowered the gun.

"Your father has requested you home by tomorrow afternoon," Sebastian said. "Long enough for you two to finish any exercises deemed needed." He sat on the log and poked at the fire. "It smells as if dinner is ready, shall I serve you?"

I wasn't going to object, and the young master, now changed to his long shorts and a shirt, sat on the opposite log and waited. "If you would be so kind, Sebastian," I said. He smiled and took the pot off the fire, opened it and looked at me, nodding, impressed. I rolled my eyes and handed him two bowls. "Thank you."

He handed one to the young master and one to me. The young Master frowned. "Are you not going to eat, Mister Sebastian?"

"I was asked to ready you to come back to the Manor," he said simply. "I already completed my household duties before coming here."

He squinted into the sky and studied the pinpricks. "I'd wager it's only after 8 or maybe 8:30."

Sebastian took out his pocket watch and nodded. "Very good, young Master. It is 8:28."

He looked at him and beamed, shifting his gaze to me. "I had a good teacher."

I nodded a kind thanks and continued to eat the thick chicken soup I had made. Rather well, if I was asked. Sebastian shifted next to me and I felt him settle in, just as he did when we were alone, at home, and didn't have to worry about any Humans watching. The evening passed in relative silence and soon the young Master was yawning and walked to his hut, his lantern soon turning off. The quiet night of wildlife and the steady breathing of the boy, mixed with the crackle of the fire and smell of the slowly dying fire. I leaned my head on Sebastian's shoulder smelling his own woodsy smell. I turned and he placed his left arm around me and I closed my eyes, his crisp and cooler scent filling my senses.

"Shall we play our own version of hide and seek?" he breathed into my hair. I turned and looked up at him. "I can make sure he doesn't wake until the morning, if you are worried."

I sat back and narrowed my eyes. "Sebastian Michaelis, you would charm a child so you could bed your wife in the woods?"

He launched himself at me and I was pinned under him, the heat of before kindling in his eyes, kindling in my own body. He licked his lips and licked mine to open and kiss him deeply. "I would."

I shoved him and rolled on top, trying to not make a sound, not wanting to be seen as such a temptress - even with my husband. Decorum and keeping our private lives separate was still a must.

"I know these woods very well. Catch me if you can, lover boy."

And I scrambled up and leapt into the sky, landing on a tall branch, smiling as Sebastian gave a small growl and turned to enter the young Master's hut. I took the opportunity to slip away, deeper into the woods, soon feeling him reaching for me with all our connections until he had me pinned to a tree on the far side of the forest, claiming his prize.


	19. Danny POV: Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Danny POV

I gave the young Master a sword for his 14th birthday, much to both the Earl and Lady's surprise. I added to the Earl it wasn't sharpened, but it could be, and he nodded, fully understanding. The young Master placed it on the table with care and looked over it and thanked me. The way he looked at me was as if I gave him the best present ever, and I sat back beside Sebastian, not sure why it bothered me that he hesitated in opening the next gifts from Bard and Finny. They had made a lovely holder for the sword and the Lady Phantomhive tutted, and laughed as she looked over at me.

"Sneaky, Ms. Hyde." She sat beside me and nodded. "We truly are a forwardly modern house. Although, with Ciel and Sebastian already having the staff in place, there wasn't much more I could do but fit in."

"Not at all, my Lady," Sebastian said. "You brought the joy that was lacking in the house. I do believe that my Lord didn't realized how much he needed you." He glanced at me and gave me a soft smile. "Nor I."

The Lady patted my hand knowingly and joined her family. "Perhaps we should get the cake and food?" I asked. Sebastian stood swiftly and held out his left hand to me, and I placed my equally gloved hand in his and we silently glided out and down to the kitchen. I took the cake from the icebox and Bard helped plate the sandwiches. He fussed over them and then finally settled on placing a small jar of pickled radishes beside them.

"They taste good with the sandwiches," he said, as he muttered to himself. I shot Sebastian a look and he peeked around the corner to make sure he was gone.

"He is going to ask Mey-Rin to dinner, tonight," he said, leaning into me and kissing my temple. "He is a nervous wreck!"

"It's only a dinner," I said, icing the cake. "Unless… oh, I thought they had broken off seeing each other a few months ago."

Sebastian sighed and kissed me again, his fingers tracing my jaw lightly. "The utterance of war makes men go wild to make sure they have something to fight for."

I snorted; I understood that more than he most likely did. "But Bard isn't going to war. He is, sad to say, a bit past his fighting years."

He chuckled. "Some could say the same for you." I threw a knife at his back and he effortlessly caught it, a slightly apologetic gleam in his eyes. "Never mind," he muttered and slid the knife back into the butcher block. "Able reflexes, check."

"Sharp mind, check," I countered and elbowed him out of my work space. "Make sure that the newly kindled love birds don't get delayed. I heard Mey-Rin stop pacing in the side hall."

Sebastian nodded and took the ice bucket and ice cream with him. I paused in my task and sighed. How I loved the Demon and the Phantomhive family. They had witnessed the death and rebirth of me, and never knew, but accepted me for whoever, whatever, I presented myself as. I finished and put a candle on top, imagining the reason they all took things in stride was because each had something extra about themselves. Each of them were born and reborn anew in the same home as I was.

A rousing cheer resounded as I stepped into the dining room and brought the cake for the young Master. The young Mistress clapped her hands and looked up at me. "Can I have the same cake tomorrow too, Ms. Hyde?"

I nodded and bent down to pick her up and she giggled. We sang to the young Master and once more the whole of the Phantomhive household was eating and talking. I held the young Mistress and she put her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and remembered each time my own younger sisters had done the same as we waited for papa to come home, or when there was a big storm and we heard a tree be struck. But in the young Mistress there was peace, and I closed my eyes and felt her heart beating, unafraid and blissfully unaware of the way the world way outside the Manor walls was unraveling and would change much of how our next few years would unfold. I met the steady gaze of Sebastian and saw how his eyes seemed to dance as he took in how I held the almost birthday girl. I looked at her and smiled; at least she looked nothing like me with her bright blue-green eyes and curly dark blonde hair. She was a beautiful mix of the Earl and Lady.

"I'm hungry, can I get down?" she asked as she looked up at me. I nodded and placed her on her feet, watching her totter and then run to the Lady and climb into her lap.

Even if Sebastian was right and we could have our own children, how would the world have changed? How would have our own worlds changed? Our new Masters, our new Contracts? I would never deny that the longing to have a child resided deep in me, and sometimes not so deeply. But we had two Contracted lives we had to watch, and several others we had adopted. Those, above all, had to be served and protected before we had our own to serve and protect.


	20. Sebastian POV:Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sebastian POV

The Master grabbed his guns from the back and threw one at Danny, who turned and loaded it as smoothly as Mey-Rin. I took out some finely polished knives and placed them like claws, ready to be used or thrown, deadly no matter how I chose to wield them. The snarls from the bushes was enough for the Master to slide back the bolt of his rifle and slide back behind me and Danny.

"See it?" Danny asked, her voice a breath on the wind. I smelled it, but the dark cover of the rocks and trees obscured my vision. I leaned forward, ready to attack in a mere glance. I thrived on the pulsing air of fear and anticipation. I glanced at Danny, and knew she was feeling each as well. "Let me take a stab," she said and aimed a bit higher into the brush. She dropped on a knee and fired, the sound resonating in the air and I watched as the smoke cleared and suddenly the shadows detached. Danny reloaded and I flung a handful of knifes, letting myself be very satisfied as they sank deep into the being.

"Sebastian -"

"Of course," I said and I surged ahead, ripping the tree from the ground, splintering it around me as I dove for the being. I twitched and let myself loose - Demons. Low class, smelly, Demons. I reformed as I caught one and held it up by the back of its neck, its leathery skin and tiny wings flapping, helplessly, hopelessly.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" it squealed. I plucked out a knife from it's leg and turned it around. "Let me! OH! Master Michaelis… many pardons." He tried to bow his head but I had him firmly in my grasp.

"I don't know you," I said, harshness lacing my words, my eyes pointed and sweeping. "Why do you address me so?"

"I… have heard about you… impressive things. Mated with a Birthed Demon - lovely woman and - oh!" his shrill voice was cut off as I jabbed another knife into his leg. "The Master… he wants you both."

I narrowed my gaze and dropped him, unceremoniously to the ground and kicked him into the tree nearby. "The Master... As in the King? The King of Hell?"

"He is keeping track of you… and that little Demon of yours. He said to find you and invite you to his Palace. He is currently in a nice seaside Palace in Montenegro." The Demon squirmed away up the tree as I tried to grab him once more. I heard Danny and the Master - my Human Master - coming through the brush. I had to dispatch this little monster in due course. I lost my form completely and barrelled at the lower Demon and drove him into the ground, his screams silenced as I plunged three knives into his cavities and yanked out his insides, black blood spilling about me as I did so.

"Send that to the King of Hell," I muttered in my native tongue, gathering myself back together and pulling a handkerchief out and wiping my hands. I breathed out a hot breath and narrowed my eyes around me. "If any of you are around, let _Him_ know I am not his to command any more. I made my choice to be with the Humans many life times ago. And I am not leaving this world or my Mate."

It was a dangerous declaration, and one many had said and had fought to keep. I felt the bearing weight on my insides, trying to tear me apart, trying to bring me to my knees, and then I felt Danny's soft hands wrapping around my arm, holding me and leaning into me, supporting me, her eyes shining with concern, with love, with wonder. Surely she didn't understand what I had declared - the language of the Saints and Angels, and Heaven - and Hell. Uttered by no Human - not even those who brought over their Souls to Below.

"I'll stand by you," she whispered. "Whatever you promised, I will be there for you."

My arms wrapped around her and I held her tight, grounding me, making me push back into my natural harmony. I felt her heart beating and it restarted mine, beating for her, beating for us, beating for my Master. I pulled back and looked back over my shoulder at the Human, who was looking at the ground, the darkness of the night and the cooling September air making him pull his jacket closer.

"My Lord?"

He looked up. "I think we found the weapon stash," he said, pointing to where the blood of the former Demon seeped into the ground, however not quite. I bent down and scoffed. It was dripping - not seeping.

I brushed the ground cover away and the Master reached for the hole that appeared. "Perhaps we should go in first, Earl?" Danny said softly. The Master looked up and sat back on his heels, chewing on his lip. He nodded and I reached for the hole, the latch of the entrance below and Danny trained her gun over my shoulder. I opened the door and jumped down, the darkness easy to see into. Danny landed softly beside me and together we circled the tunnel, boxes and crates stacked around us.

"Anything?" the Master asked, his voice echoing slightly from the depth and from the cavern that we had found. "Are you both alright?"

Danny looked at me and smiled. "Yes, Earl, your Demons are fine."

He huffed and I heard him muttering. I lit a ball of Hell's Fire in my hand and Danny shouldered her rifle. She swept her brown hair back and looked around. She walked to some of the crates and swept her hands over the dusty containers. "Russia - okay, an ally. And here…. Italy? Oh - Austria. France?" She turned and I had found similar containers and labels. "Sebastian, this… this was here before the war broke out."

"I found one marked from Serbia," I said and showed her several in the corner. I walked back to the opening and called up to the Master, he leaned over. "My Lord, there are several crates of what smells like weapons, guns and certainly ammunition. Do you wish to come down and see?"

"Not particularly, but I better so the King can get a better idea of what the runners have out here." I produced a ladder and soon he was climbing down. I lit several lanterns hanging from the ceiling and he eyed the open flames with caution. I could see even he smelled the gunpowder and dirt. "I suppose we should count how many crates there are, and from what countries." He eyed some and frowned. "Why in the world would these be here unless…" he paused and shook his head. "Sebastian, how shall we, if the King permits it, destroy these?"

I looked around and saw Danny chewing her lip. She glanced at me and shook her head. "There isn't a safe way without destroying the forest as well. We could cave the place in and then detonate it, but that would produce a huge spray of dirt…." She walked over and opened the crates and peered in. "Or, even better," she said, taking out a flame thrower. "We confiscate them and give them to our Army and Navy." She smiled as she placed the weapon down. "Do you think we should keep some as a wedding gift if Bard and Mey-Rin decide to get married?"

The Master balked at her and I smiled. "Christmas presents, perhaps?"

"Guns do make good presents."

"You are impossible," the Master muttered and took out a pen and paper from his coat. "Servants marrying."

I cleared my throat and he shot me a look, rolling his eyes and went back to scribbling the countries of origin. "What do you think this means, my Lord?"

He paused and turned, surveying the crates and eyed the equipment that Danny was unpacking. "Nothing good. And certainly as the war is breaking loose in Europe, someone - or dare I say, something - had plans to bring it to our fine shores." He sighed. "We are at war, and have been for a month and half, but this, this has been here for a while before that dreadful day in July even." He breathed out and nodded. "Inventory and we shall present this to the King and the Secretary. I think this would make a fine gift - to our troops."

We finally made our way back to the automobile by dawn. The southeast shores of England were being washed by the new day morning and I feared that there would be more such midnight raids, and more invitations to see the King of Hell. Both of which would be met with the utmost determination to continue on the way we had been.


	21. Sebastian POV: Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Sebastian POV

The rocking of the boat brought both Danny and I to several discussions on the last time we were on a ship together - the time almost three and half years ago when she came home from America. The young Master was on his first mission with us and both the Master and Danny were very worried, having fought with the King and Secretary in the dangers of sending the 14 year old child with us over to the battle shores of Belgium. He had sent us with four guards - secretly trained spies really - to help us. Danny still paced the halls of the boat and expressed her displeasure in this.

"As the Earl of Phantomhive I can not disobey," the Master had said to the Mistress, as he packed and had me pack the young Master's clothing in a sparse duffel bag. "I'm not going to fight - I am going to protect our lands. Our home."

Danny had spent the last night at the Manor three weeks ago comforting the Mistress and assuring her that we would do all that was required of us to protect the Phantomhive men. I had agreed with the Master - sending the child Lord Phantomhive was dangerous and unnecessary. I leaned over the edge of the ship, taking in the distance and the steady lights of houses on the shore. I pulled back and joined Danny in her watch over the cabin that the Master and young Master shared.

"We should be landing before dawn."

She nodded and closed her eyes briefly. "Any chance we can simply summon more Demons and be done with this?"

I scoffed. "There are Demons involved - they are the manipulators in this." The boat rocked and I bumped into her shoulder, holding on to the sides of the small passage to stay upright. "Wars are not always a Human idea."

She shook her head and looked up at me as we swayed. "So who started this? War… hurts. It takes someone's Humanity away." She closed her eyes and leaned into my chest as another wave crashed outside. "I suppose the Reaper Society is having a grand time," she whispered ruefully. "I dare say getting some new recruits."

I held her close. It had been a while since she had talked about her life before - before being an ex-Reaper even. I knew that this time in Human history was hard for her to not think back to her own experiences. I was reminded of all the wars I had seen, I had started, I had participated in - on both sides. I was no better than some of the Demons who were eating at the Human's souls that craved power, who craved the deep feeling of control, whose lust for blood was pushing them on. I pulled my anchor closer and felt her sigh into my chest, her salty tears slipping down her cheeks. My very Human Demon. My very emotional Mate. I kissed the top of her head and pulled back as another wave rocked the boat.

"The young Master… why would the King not back down?" she asked, sighing. "I can only imagine what he will see…. On the field… in America, there were boys as young as 12 picking up guns and shooting men. If he has to -"

"You will be with him - and he will be safe." I pulled her to look at me and kissed her eyelashes as she swallowed her fear. "You are a powerful Demon - a powerfully Born Demon. Rare in your powers, rare in your love, rare in your Contract. Cut men down without thought and do not spare anyone - that is what you must do. A Demon has one thing beyond serving their Master - to deliver and devour Souls. Let the Hunger and ruthlessness out. Let that Darkness take over as you protect the young Master."

"You speak as if you must do the same. Yet the Earl's contract has been fulfilled, so why protect him?"

I smiled at her wise words and her point. "Because if he leaves the young Master's life now, it will destroy the child. And, granted, he is strong but I don't wish to destroy him. I wish to support you in building him up to be the finest feast you have tasted - when his end has come."

"Compassion? Starvation?" she asked, smiling at me. "You love Humanity and the Earl."

I sighed and looked past her. "Yes… I made my decision to stand with Humans a long time ago. I have… paid for that. I still may have to," I added, softly. I shook my head as she opened her mouth to ask and I placed a finger on her lips. "You need rest; let us simply lie in bed and not think about tomorrow."

She snorted softly and turned, her hand in mine, leading me to the small room with two bunks we shared, simply as two men to the whole crew. "Tomorrow will come even if we embrace the Darkness," she said, slipping between the sheets and rolling to her side. I shifted in the small space and stretched out my tall frame as best as I could. Her arms wrapped around my torso, her right leg thrown over my legs. I cradled her head and kissed her forehead. "And I will protect the young Master - it is not only my duty, but my heart's desire."

"I thought I had your heart," I teased lightly. "And you go stamping your Mark on his. Tsk, tsk."

She shook her head and tried to wiggle in the small space, I only ensnared her more in my embrace. "If I could make a Contract with you, my love, I would. However, it will be enough to be married on the Earth, and married in my heart, and most definitely married in the bedroom."

The alarms for land soon sounded and we both were back out to help our Masters ready for the next step - meeting the weapon smugglers who had made deals with both the Underbelly and the King. The Master was not only the Earl of Phantomhive, and a powerful figure for the King to show the smugglers good faith, he was the King's Watchdog and was also protecting his role as such. We got into the smaller boat and rowed to shore, meeting two more men, who took us all in, and sighed - they had not expected eight men - well seven men and boy. One of them eyed the young Master and whispered about how they could press him into service. His hand mysteriously was broken soon after. Danny placed a protective hand over the young Master's shoulder and the Master had his gun trained on them from under his coat. The Underbelly was full of deceit and lies. I turned slightly to our own extra men; they were loyal to the King, but were spies, nonetheless. I slipped my right hand toward Danny, and felt her left fingers seek mine. I smiled at her slightly.

"You came with more men," one said in a heavy Russian accent. "I don't trust that."

"Well," the Master said as he walked behind one of the men, "perhaps we wanted to take a bit of the package for ourselves."

I sighed and knew this would happen. I had witnessed many of the off the cuff chats and sudden fights. Not even as consort to royals in Egypt had I been able to have a stable Nobleman as a Contract - something about the powers that was something that the Humans seemed to crave for themselves. Although, in the years observing and being the Masters "butler," I also knew he liked to keep surprising everyone. Sometimes even himself.

The man eyed him and us. "Damn British - you say help, and come to help yourself."

"Perhaps, but we have information," the Master said. "And money," he added, pulling out a stack of bills. "So, shall we continue, or are you mistrusting us already?"

The Russian eyed us again and flicked his eyes down to his companion, who was holding his broken hand and whimpering quietly; I was impressed. Danny had made sure his hand would never be usable again and I knew he was in great pain. "I would have to mistrust you for his sake, but for mine? Na, na, I will take you to the place. Your men don't all look sturdy for the hike," he added, looking at Danny and the young Master.

"We will do just fine," Danny answered, in Russian. The man looked at her and smiled. He chuckled and nodded. When Danny was hired as a Tutor, I had neglected to advise the Master and Mistress to ask how many languages Danny knew. I smiled a little; being a Reaper for 50 years most likely gave her much free time to study things like Russian, Latin, Greek, French, and learn how to play the piano, among other things.

We did indeed walk a while. The young Master did a fine job staying by Danny's side and not letting his fear overwhelm him. At 14 he trusted Danny, if not had some other emotional feelings towards her. I smelled the gunpowder in the salty air and wondered if we all would be taking a handful of weapons, paying the men, or simply dispatching them to whence they came, when we had, perhaps, tortured the Russians. Soon we were turning into a row of small shanty houses and I searched them, trying to find anything, and sensed a Portal nearby. Danny stiffened beside me and she reached under her coat, slowly slipping out her gun. Guns worked on Humans, wounded Beings such as us, and sometimes that was enough when we didn't have much else to go on.

"Come, come…" the man said and the Master went in, followed by the spies, and then the young Master, Danny, and I.

"Yes, there is something else," she said in a sigh. "Go in, I'll stay here." I nodded, handing her several of my knifes - those could kill any of our kind or Human.

"Why he stay out there?" the Russian asked, craning to look at Danny as she passed back outside. She started coughing violently and the young Master started to get up from his chair, when I came over and pushed him back down.

"No, need to get up for me, son," I said. He looked up at me and took in a shaky breath. "He has a bad cold and the air… the cold, it hurts it more."

The men eyed me and nodded. The Russian motioned to his friend, who was bandaging his broken hand. "Something is not right about you Brits," he muttered. "There will be several papers. And you need to get the packages."

The Master rose and leaned across the table. "We were told they were here."

"I don't trek across oceans to get things for you," the Russian hissed back. "You were sent from the King of England to get them, yes? Russia and England - we are allies! We are both protecting against the middle - not to be the next France - even so our borders are being banged against. Britain says they send troops from the West and can help draw the troops there." He looked at us and shook his head. "No… no you not good enough to fight! No deal."

The air around us got thick and I watched as the spies grew agitated as the Russian was talking. Another sizzle went through the air and I turned trying to locate Danny through the front window. She was pacing up the road, and I saw two figures, black clad. One waved their hand at her and she stiffened, I looked back at the Master and those of us inside and watched as this side seemed to also be heating up.

"I'm not sending anyone to the front!" the Master said. "Besides, it's not my call, and I am not advising the King to do so. The weapons, or we walk - with our money."

"You would abandon an ally because it is dangerous?"

"I'm not sending in a child - my child - to the front so you can get money - so yes, I am electing to abandon."

The room stilled. I strode over and placed a hand on the Master and young Master, ready in an instant to whisk them away, protect them, dispatch the Russian. I waited. Both sides were in a standoff and I heard the crack of a gun go off.

"Go see," the Master told the spies, and looked at me, shaking his head with firmness. I was where I needed to be; Danny was a capable soldier in her own right, and a fabulous one now as a Demon. Another crack of a gun and the Russian backed up, digging into his jacket and throwing a worn letter on the table. The worried look on the Russian's face and how the other man hurried to the back made me worry, but I waited. "Sebastian…" the Master muttered. The men looked at one another and spoke again - in German. "Go."

I reached into my jacket and sank two knives into them each, a clean kill, and spread over the Master and young Master, drawing them up and racing them down closer to the seaside where we had landed, leaving Danny now a few miles back where we just were. The young Master stumbled and clung to his father when I placed them on the ground.

"Woah," he muttered. He glanced around and then at the Master and I. "Ms. Hyde… she… is she okay?"

I looked down the road, sensing her, and I sensed she was doing well. One of our spies was down, but why or who was around them made me relax for a moment; Danny was fine and that was all I cared about. The Master touched my shoulder and nodded, releasing me to once more take to the sky, to find my Mate, to help her. I came down on one of the men clad in black and stumbled back when he whipped around - Reaper. But the one beside him… he was different. I ducked the Scythe that was suddenly being swung at me, and Danny landed a clean shot at the Reaper's back.

"Back off!" she growled, losing herself as she lunged at the wounded Reaper. I caught her as the other man lunged at her as well, landing us on her back, I huffed and spread my dark wings, making her start for a moment.

"Angel," I hissed. I reared back and sat up, folding my wings and twisted as the other man stood up and snarled back at me.

"Filthy Demons."

"I could say filthy Angels," I retorted, my knives flying through the air, singing and slicing the cold night air into small puffs - just like my knives. "Oh…" I whispered and the man put his hands up to pull his hood off. "Danny - get to the Master! Its an Archangel!"

I pushed her, pushing her into her Darkness and shoved her as far away as I could. I grabbed the two closest spies that had come with us and did the same, whirling around and losing my own form. What the bloody hell was going on to have the King of Hell and an Archangel come after me?


	22. Danny POV: Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Danny POV

I held the young Master close as we drove from the coast, finally back on English soil after a rough winter wind picked up and rocked our boat back to the shore. The young Master had gotten both seasick and physically ill, prompting the Earl to find a doctor to treat him as soon as we arrived on shore. The remaining two spies had bowed out on a few days rest, and had telephoned the King and his War Cabinet. The Russians who we were meeting to verify they were loyal, get stockpiles of weapons, and information, were German spies, and the papers that they had thrown at the Earl and Sebastian were also sent to the King as soon as possible. Another team would go back and search the locations given to us.

"Ms. Hyde…."

"Shh…" I said, stroking his hair, his dark blue-black hair seemed to blend into the night sky as we drove back to the Manor. "Just sleep," I whispered. The Earl looked at his son and sighed, wiping his brow with a cloth.

"He is hot again," he said, sighing and looking up at me. I met his gaze, worried yet trying not to be. I smiled and nodded, pulling the young Master - my Soul - to me and wrapping my arms and the blanket tighter. "Shouldn't he be less wrapped?"

"He needs to sweat. I don't mind the heat," I said, meeting Sebastian's backwards glance. "Demons don't mind heat."

The Earl shook his head and turned to watch the land once more slip past us. He soon closed his eyes and was asleep, as fitful as his son.

"Are you okay, Daniella?" Sebastian said, his voice a mere murmur as he spoke. Demonic things like smell, hearing, touch, and speed were all wonderfully enhanced. A few were no different than when I was a Reaper, but a few things like my eyesight and my emotional balance had tipped back more to a Human state, if not a bit more. We could manipulate our voices to be soft as a cool wind or loud as a thunder in a storm. We could dematerialize and reform, create new clothes, or simply strip them off someone else. I suspected my taste wasn't too dimmed because I was Born and as such had taste buds before - it was fun to tease Sebastian as he tried a few new recipes from America.

I looked up and met his red eyes as he turned to look at me. "Eyes on the road, darling, and yes. I am fine. And the young Master will be as well. He did a fine job on his first mission."

"As did you," he replied, smiling.

"It wasn't my first," I said, even softer. I turned and looked out my window and heard the gunshots and the shouts, the cries of fear and agony. The blood… the man who…. I shut my eyes and shook my head. "Sadly, it wasn't my first."

"I want to pull this vehicle over and pull you to me," he sighed. I smiled as he pushed the speed a bit more. I reached out and touched his shoulder, the young Master protesting as he slept.

"I love you so," I replied. I looked down at the child - a teenager now - in my arms and sighed. To imagine he was a child, so small, so frail looking when I met him. I traced his jaw and he coughed again, turning into my chest.

"Are you talking to him or me?" Sebastian teased lightly. I looked up and smiled at him again.

"Maybe both."

We finally reached the Manor, and Lady Phantomhive tried to gently cover him as I carried him up to his room. Finny helped carry the luggage and placed it at the end of his bed. He looked at me and at the young Master.

"Will he be okay?"

I nodded. "He got sick on the trip, but is better now that his in land. Poor thing," I whispered, placing another cool cloth on his forehead. "I guess the choppy waters are not your thing."

I heard Finny gasp lightly but said nothing more. He walked out lightly and I heard him trying to not disturb everyone. I smiled; the Gardner was anything but petite or light-footed unless he was chasing someone who was trying to attack the family. Sebastian's quiet footsteps came down the hallway. Now that was a quiet man. He seemed to float he stepped so lightly. A "Demon thing," he had said when I asked early on in my change.

"Here is some broth Mey-Rin was cooking for a soup."

"Since when did the Maid take over the Cooking?"

He slid his hand over my back and kissed my neck lightly. "I think about the time they began to take their relationship forward."

I shot him a look as he sat behind me and smoothed the blankets over the young Master. "Oh dear. What did this fine and upstanding Manor turn into?"

"Nothing that it wouldn't have. Once Mey-Rin understood I was not going to pursue or reciprocate her feelings," he said and paused. He smiled slightly and twirled a piece of my hair as I watched the young Master sleep. "Well, not after a bit of stringing along and much fun on my part in our younger years when we first started this long dance." He placed a kiss on my neck and sighed. "I was a bad Demon when I was left alone."

I huffed. "Are you trying to be punished for past sins? Is that the point of this little confession?"

His hands slid back up my sides and I made sure the young Master was indeed sleeping. The last thing I wanted was for him to find my husband and I in a rather intimate and compromising position. I laced my fingers into Sebastian's and pushed them away as they crept up my body to cup my breasts.

"Sebastian, please," I admonished. I turned and stood, pulling him with me. "What has gotten into you? We usually… are open at home. Our home - our house. Not here at the Master's residence."

He sighed and pulled me to him, his arms simply holding me close. "The man you almost shot in Belgium… he was not a Reaper nor a Human."

I nodded. "I sensed he was something… else. You know?"

He sighed again and looked at the young Master over my shoulder. "He is asleep. Let us make sure the rest of the Manor is in such a restful position."

I let him walk us out of the room and down the hall. I pulled his hand, catching him by surprise a bit, and pushed him still further down the hall - to my old bedroom. I opened it and shot him a look to follow me. He stoically walked in and eyed the room, turning and eyeing me with caution. "Something happened - twice out there. Something before we left, and when we were over there. Tell me."

He stared at me in silence and I looked back at him. We were Demons and eternity could stretch forever until we spoke. He turned away and looked at the bed we once shared after five minutes of the long stretch of silence became deafening in my ears. How I wished I could read minds!

"I was warned by a Demon - the King of Hell wants me to visit. Wants… me. I choose Humanity over the depths of Hell in a battle, a battle where I have to pay him Souls. Souls I collect sometimes with a simple flick of my hand, other times… I harvest and culture. I… labour for the perfect balance."

"The Earl."

His sad smile began to fill with a bit of longing. "The Earl. Yes. He… he is one Soul I was asked to deliver in person. I dare say even sooner than later, if that is why the King of Hell is asking for me. I suppose I should be flattered," he added, trying to make a joke. I was not smiling, I was not laughing, I needed to know what he was hiding, protecting me from. I was a Demon, I was powerful, and above all, I was his Mate. His support, as he was mine.

"No secrets - we have eternity together," I said, walking over to him. I leaned into his back, his shoulders broad and strong. I smiled. "Oh dear," I said softly. I laughed a little. "Our first fight as a married couple!"

He gave a soft laugh. "Never will I lie. Not to you or the Master. I have promised him, and I promised you. Everyone else," he said, catching my gaze over his shoulder, "can guess the truth." He sighed and turned and brought my hands to his lips. "In Belgium, the man you were readying to shoot was an Angel - an Archangel."

"I've met a few Angels - as a Reaper. Men with big wings and tiny…" I paused and looked down, letting the sentence linger. "Not that I have seen… but the wings, surely…"

"I have big wings," he said, pulling me closer. "And would you not say I am… adequate?"

I slapped his arm and leaned into him. "So an Archangel and Reapers… sounds like a bad story."

"Sounds like absolute trouble," he whispered. "Coupled with a Demon coming to tell me that the King of Hell wanted me, well, my dear, we have a rather more pressing, shall we say, Spiritual, battle going on. We are not going to be dealing with simple Humans in this war." He sighed and let out a deeper sigh soon after. "The Master will be needing me more, as will yours. The Watchdog has more to worry about than the simple Underbelly."

I slid my hands up and cupped my lover's face. "My dear, I think we have a few things more pressing than our Contracts. If both sides are out for us, maybe for different reasons, we only have our side to assure will not crumble. Because," I added in a low voice, feeling my own being pulling apart and spreading as I looked into the depths of the beautiful red eyes of the man who carried my Heart and my Soul through the fires of Hell, "they stand no chance once we are on their tails. Never will I give you to them - Heaven or Hell."

Sebastian pulled me tighter and took his left glove off, spitting it on the floor and traced my jaw, leaving burning lines, lingering heat, zipping deep to my core, deep to my heart, and spreading all through my cheeks.

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

 **And we are done with the fourth arc! So, again, a bit of a pause in getting to the next arc - "Five Reapings Whole" - and finding out what is in store for Sebastian and Danny, for the Phantomhives, for Danny and Vincent's new found connection.**

 **Have fun re-reading... or shove this epic into someone's face... have them enjoy it too. I will be back when I can, loves!**

 **\- TL**


End file.
